LunaticButterfly (Fairy-tail , Nalu)
by UtaoNyan
Summary: Ellos fueron dejado de lado , menospreciado , dañado por la gente que ellos consideraban amigos o familia , pero eso no va a quedar así . Ellos se volverán fuerte , aprenderán lo que es una verdadera familia , el amor nacerá tambien entre algunas personas pero no todo es bueno , pues tambien muchas personas malas aparecerán para hacerle daños . Espero que disfruten la historia .
1. Chapter 1

En algún lugar de Magnolia existe un gremio poderoso declarado el numero 1 de fiore trás ganar los grandes juegos mágicos , pasaron algunos meses trás ese acontecimiento pero aún asi se podía notar la felicidad de todos los integrantes , bueno , casi todos .  
En una mesa apartada se podía ver una rubia de larga cabellera suspirar con pesadez , se podía notar tristeza en sus ojos ,y claro no era para menos , la rubia llamada Lucy cumplía hoy 20 años y casi ninguno de sus amigos lo recordó ,claro aparte de Erza , Levy , Wendy y aunque suene raro hasta Gajeel había recordado esa fecha .

 _ **POV Lucy**_

Estoy realmente triste como pudieron olvidar mi cumpleaños , como pudo " **el"** olvidar mi cumpleaños , desde que los juegos mágicos acabaron todos estaban dejandome de lado , no me hablaban ni me miraban , pero lo que mas me dolía era que el tambíen lo hiciera .

 ** _Lucy_** : que te hice para que me dejaras de hablar ...Natsu *** susurrando***

Pero aunque el no me hable que ya de por si eso me mata , el tambíen me humilla con ayuda de Lissana , desde hace un mes cada vez que entro en el gremio recibo comida o agua hay veces que logro esquivarlos pero otras veces no . Pero eso no acaba aqui las personas que siguen hablandome tambíen sufren esas consecuencia la pequeña Wendy tuvo un chicle pegado en el pelo y tuvo que cortaselo aún asi se ve muy linda , Levy tuvo una desagradable sorpresa al entrar en su cuarto y ver casi todos sus libros quemados , no hay que ser un genio para saber quien fue , Gajeel extrañamente tambíen recibía crítica y acoso aúnque a el no le parecía importar la opinión de los demás , pero lo más sorprendente era que Erza tambíen recibía esa clase de acoso díario diciendo que era una chica muy masculina y que nunca conseguiría la atención de Jellal .  
Donde pasó el Fairy tail que yo conocía ? Donde pasó aquella familia calurosa ? Yo acaso no tengo el derecho de formar parte de esa familia ? Si es asi tal vez deba yo crear mi familia , claro eso era .

A la mañana siguiente me fui temprano al gremio y al entrar pude ver a los demás hablando de mi ,seguramente algún rumor de que me acosté con algún hombre , realmente que idiotas , al ver a mis amigos sentado en una mesa me uní a ellos y les conté lo que yo estaba pensando ,pero no me había dado cuenta que alguien me observaba y se nos acercó timidamente.

 _J **uvia**_ : Lucy-san , le molestaría si yo me uno a ustedes ?

 ** _Lucy_** : No me molestaría pero que pasó con Gray ?

 _ **Juvia**_ : Juvia se dío cuenta de que Gray-sama no tiene sentimientos por ella , además anda diciendole a Juvia cosas muy fea , eso hace sentir a Juvia muy triste.

 _ **Lucy**_ : Bien , entonce vamos a hablar con el Master.

Fuimos al despacho del Master , pegamos a la puerta esperando un pase y cuando el nos lo dió , entramos sin dudar un segundo , el al vernos todos reunidos se nos quedó viendo sorprendido y a la vez dudoso .

 _ **Makarov**_ : Que pasa mocosos ?

 _ **Lucy**_ : Venimos aqui para despedirnos de usted y para que usted pueda quitarnos las marcas del gremio .

 _ **Makarov**_ : Puedo saber el porque de vuestra ida **_* apretando los puños debajo la mesa *_**

Todos bajamos la mirada avergonzado por la situación y por como decirle a un padre que sus hijos se estan comportando como idiotas , al final la que rompió el silencio fue Erza.

 _ **Erza** _: Desde los juegos mágico algo cambió en la actitud de todo hacia Lucy ellos dejaron de hablarle hasta intentaron convencernos a todos que debíamos hacer lo mismo que ellos pero al ver que nosotros no haríamos nada para dañar a Lucy sino protegerla tambíen empezamos a recibir el mismo trato que ella . Nosotros no queremos estar aqui mas tiempo , no en una familia que daña a los demás aúnque una vez pudo ser una familia buena y agradable pero ahora ya nada de bueno queda de lo que eran ante .

 _ **Makarov** _: Entiendo , yo no sabía nada de eso porque no me lo habeís comentado ante . Tal vez podría haber hecho algo para ayudarlos .

 _ **Lucy**_ : Master , aunque usted no se haya dado cuenta ante , sabemos que usted ahora mismo esta triste y molesto por lo que venimos de contar , sin embargo confiamos en que usted le daran un castigo a todos pero aunque nosotros sigamos aqui con su protección , eso no cambiara el hecho de que sigan siendo hostiles con nosotros .

 _ **Makarov** _: Pero si no os quedais aqui , donde vais a ir ?

 _ **Juvia**_ : Es cierto nosotros no tenemos donde ir...

 _ **Lucy**_ : Lo he pensando todo , estuve haciendo mucha misiones con tal de estar lo menos posible en el gremio , con el dinero pude contruir un hotel con agua termales su fama rapidamente creció y pude ganar más dinero de lo invertido en el hotel , gracias a eso pude comprar y renovar mi mansión .

 _ **Erza**_ : Por mansión te refieres a tu antigua casa ?

 _ **Levy**_ : Enserio hiciste todo eso Lu-chan ?

 _ **Lucy**_ : Si , nuestro plan puede llevarse a cabo *** sonreí a mis amigos y volvi mi mirada al master *** No se preocupen por nosotros , le mandaremos carta cada que podamos además ya mismo sabra de nosotros se lo aseguro .

 _ **Makarov** _: En ese caso , buena suerte mi niños !

Salimos del gremio más que decididos , ahora eramos una familia muy unida , además estamos por hacer algo grande .

 _ **Happy**_ : Rushy ? Dónde van ?

 _ **Lucy**_ : Nos vamos , Happy .

 _ **Happy** _: A una misión ?

 _ **Lucy** _: No , nosotros hemos dejado Fairy Tail.

 _ **Happy**_ : ***Sollozando *** Lucy , no me dejes solo , yo no quiero que te vayas ! No quiero perder a mi mama ***lanzandose sobre la rubia ***

 _ **Lucy**_ : Happy , nosotros no podemos quedarnos aqui , este ya no es nuestro hogar.

 _ **Happy**_ : Entonce ire con ustedes !

 _ **Lucy**_ : Y Natsu ?

 _ **Happy**_ : El esta cambiado , ya no es el Natsu bueno y tonto que conocemos .

 _ **Lucy**_ : Entonce vamos .

De repente todas las marcas incluida la de Happy se borraron y mire a mis amigo sonriente , ya ha empezado nuestra aventura .

 _ **Lucy**_ : Bueno ya sabeis que dentro de tres meses nos volveremos a ver delante de mi casa .

 _ **Happy**_ : Porque ?

 _ **Lucy**_ : Durante tres meses vamos a entrenar , Erza ira con Juvia al montre Tsujin .

 ** _Erza_** : Es un lugar perfecto , oscuro , humedo y con mucha mucha vegetación .

 _ **Juvia**_ : Si , mejoraremos mucho *** sonrie *** Erza-san nuestro tren esta saliendo ya ! Nos vemos dentro de tres meses *** se despide con la mano ***

 _ **Lucy**_ : Tengan cuidado .

 _ **Erza**_ : Si , ustedes tambíen.

Las vimos como subían al tren y como este poco tiempo despues dejaba la estación . Me volvi hacia Gajeel y Levy.

 _ **Gajeel**_ : Lily , la enana y yo nos iremos al lago Mutshu .

 _ **Levy**_ : Pero porque un lago ?

 _ **Gajeel**_ : Ya veras nuestro entrenamiento enana geejee.

 _ **Levy**_ : Bueno si tu tienes algo en mente , Lu-chan tu donde iras ?

 _ **Lucy**_ : Ire con Wendy , Charle y Happy a la isla Temejima .

 _ **Wendy**_ : Si , espero que pueda mejorar mucho alli . Bueno Lucy deberiamos irnos .

 _ **Lucy**_ : Si , nos vemos en tres meses chicos , cualquier cosas utilisen la lacrima de telecomunicación ... además no hagan cosas pervertidas ***sonrie con burla*** Bye Bye.

 _ **Levy**_ : MOoo Luu-chan !

 _ **Gajeel**_ : Giji

Wendy , Charle , Happy y yo fuimos al puerto de Magnolia y nos subimos a un barco , dos horas duró el trayecto en total , al llegar me voltée hacia Wendy .

 _ **Lucy**_ : Wendy , tengo una llamada que hacer , para unas reforma de ultima hora que se me ocurrieron ahora dame dos minutos vale ?

 _ **Wendy**_ : Claro no hay problema .

 _ **Lucy**_ : Hola , señor Stire ? Soy la señorita Heartfilia , se me han ocurido varias ideas de ultima hora y me gustaria que ustedes la hicieran .

S _ **tire**_ : Diganme lo que se le ocurió señorita .

 _ **Lucy**_ : en el jardin quiero un lago , un campo de entrenamiento , quiero que crean casitas para residente con minimo cien casa , tambien quiero una piscina y una playa artificial .

 _ **Stire**_ : Son muchas ideas , alguna otra cosas mas ?

 _ **Lucy**_ : Si , dentro de la casa , quiero algunas habitaciones bonita aparte de la mia , una infermeria , un bar , un baño para chica y otro para chico . Eso sera todo.

 _ **Stire**_ : Eso va a costarle mucho señorita

 _ **Lucy**_ : Sabe muy bien que el dinero no es problema para mi , además quiero que lo tengas todo hecho en 3 meses.

 _ **Stire**_ : Esta bien su mansion estara mejor de lo que usted pensó .

 _ **Lucy**_ : Mucha gracias y adios .

Colgue la lacrima y vi como Wendy estaba muy sorprendida

 _ **Wendy**_ : Son muchas ideas y seguramente mucho dinero .

 _ **Lucy**_ : No te preocupes , exploramos esta isla ? se siente muy misteriosa además tengo un extraño sentimiento .

 _ **Wendy**_ : Si , siento una magia extraña pero a la vez calurosa.

 _ **Happy**_ : Lucy , todavia no me has dicho lo que estas planeando hacer .

 _ **Lucy** _: Un gremio .

 _ **Happy** _: Ah y tu seras la master ?

 _ **Wendy**_ : Seguramente si , ella es la que hizo todo eso y practicamente sola . Sera una excelente Master para todos

 _ **Lucy**_ : Yo no se si seria bueno o no , pienso que Erza seria mejor .

 _ **Charle**_ : Lucy la fuerza no lo es todo , Erza es inteligente y fuerte pero la falta un poco de tacto algo que tu tienes bueno ademas eres lista .

 _ **Lucy**_ : *** Suspira *** Eso ya lo veremos cuando estemos todo juntos .

 _ **Wendy**_ : Wuaa miren una cascada , es hermosa ! *** ojos brillante de emoción ***

 _ **Lucy**_ : Es verdad este lugar es realmente precioso.

 _ **Charle**_ : Me dan ganas de meterme al agua al ver esta agua tan cristalina .

 _ **Happy**_ : Aye !

 _ **Lucy**_ : Tienes razón Charle *** meti mis pies en el agua *** aah esta fresquita

 _ **Wendy**_ : Jejeje si *** hace lo mismo que Lucy ***

De pronto algo nos agarró de las piernas , tirando de nosotras para el fondo del agua , contuve la respiración como pude hasta sentir como caia al suelo y ver que estaba en un lugar totalmente desconocido .

 _ **Wendy**_ : Cof cof *** escupe agua *** que es este lugar .

 _ **Lucy**_ : No.. No lo se pero es hermoso

 _ **Happy**_ : Parecen estrellas .

 _ **Charle**_ : Pero son piedra preciosas .

 _ **Lucy**_ : Esos...son ..acaso estoy viendo bien ? *** se queda paralizada ***

 _ **Wendy**_ : No es posible *** ojos llorosos *** Mama !

 _ **Grandine**_ : Oh mi Wendy has crecido tanto que apena te reconozco .

W _ **endy**_ : *** abrazando el hocico de su madre *** Te he hechado tanto de meno .

 _ **Grandine**_ : Lo siento tanto por haberte dejado sola , pero nosotros teniamos que irnos , tenemos que estar escondido ellos nos buscaban y siguen haciendolo .

 _ **Wendy**_ : Entiendo , pero porque no me dijiste o porque no me llevaste contigo ?

 _ **Grandine**_ : No pude hacer eso era peligroso para ti . Además fue tan repentino .

 ** _Igneel_** : Si lo que dice Grandine es cierto , pero hay algo que me gustaria decir *** mira a Lucy *** Como sabra o podras notar son el dragón del fuego , padre de Natsu . Yo queria disculparme por lo que te hizo mi hijo y a ti tambien Wendy .

 _ **Lucy**_ : Igneel-san , con todo el respecto del mundo , aprecio su acto pero usted no es el que debe disculparse ante mi y mis amigos sino su hijo el mismo .

 _ **Igneel**_ : Tienes razon lo siento *** riendose trás oir el comentario de la rubia ***

 ** _Lucy_** : No se preocupe. *** sonrié dulcemente ***

 ** _Metalicana_** : Lucy estas aqui porque ella te quiere conocer.

 ** _Lucy y Wendy_** : Ella ?

 ** _Staris_** : Hola pequeñas encantada de conoceros , soy Staris la dragona de la constelaciones .

 _ **Lucy**_ : Encantada de conocerte Staris , yo soy Lucy y ella es Wendy . Aunque supongo que eso ya lo sabes .

 ** _Staris_** : Si , he esperado mucho tiempo por ti Lucy ...Estoy pensando hacerte mi hija .

 ** _Lucy_ **: Perdona ? Yo ya tengo una madre.

 ** _Staris_** : Layla Heartfilia al igual que tu ,fue una persona muy hermosa y bondadosa , además teneis la misma magia es increible . Pero tal vez me pueda considerar como segunda madre , se que no ocupare el mismo lugar en tu corazon como Layla lo hace pero tal vez haya un poquito de espacio para esta dragona ?

 ** _Lucy_** : * **rie dulcemente *** Claro

 ** _Staris_** : Entonce yo tambien te entrenare para asi tener mas flexibilidad y más habilidad con tu magia de constelacionista .

 ** _Lucy_ **: Eso suena muy pero que muy bien .

 _ **Wendy**_ : mama tu podrias ayudarme con el dragon force ?

 ** _Grandine_** : Claro , además tambien explicaremos mucho mas cosas y sobre todo nuevas tecnicas .

 _ **Wendy**_ : Eso es realmente bien .

 ** _Lucy_** : Bueno pues a trabajar !

 ** _Staris_** : Bueno lo primero es que tengo que pasarte una parte de mi magia hacia tu cuerpo , con entrenamiento esa pequeña porcion de mi magia ira creciendo a tal punto de ser muy fuerte pero sera un entrenamiento doloroso y tardaras 6 meses en dominarlo completamente .

 ** _Lucy_** : Entendido , pero quiero dominarlo en 3 meses .

 _ **Staris** _: Ara eso suena interesante .

 _ **Lucy**_ : Aunque duela , sufra y pida que paramos el entrenamiento , debes seguir con eso .

 _ **Staris**_ : Oh , estas muy determinada pero esta bien aunque llores y te arrodilles ante mi seguire con eso.

Despues de aceptar lo que me contó Staris vi una pequeña luz aparecer, lentamente entró en mi cuerpo , despues senti como si tuviera un nuevo poder en mi , una sensación realmente sorprendente recorrió mi cuerpo.

 ** _Lucy_** : Esta sensacion es realmente agradable .

 ** _Wendy_** : Yo me desmaye jeje .

 ** _Lucy_** : Enserio ?

 ** _Grandine_** : Bueno ella era muy pequeña .

 ** _Staris_** : Tengo algo que darte Lucy ***le da un collar con una estrella ***

 _ **Lucy**_ : Esta estrella es una escama ?

 ** _Staris_** : Asi es , te dara protección .

 _ **Wendy** _: Es precioso .

 ** _Grandine_** : Hija mia yo tambien tengo algo que darte *** le da un pendiente con una esfera de viento ***

 ** _Wendy_** : Es hermoso .

 _ **Lucy**_ : Pobre Gajeel es el unico que no recibio nada de su padre *** rie viendo a Metalicana ***

 ** _Metalicana_** : Cof Cof yo le di un piercing hecho con el hierro de mi escama

 ** _Lucy_** : Oh el nunca nos dijo .

 ** _Igneel_ **: Lucy por favor acepta eso es una pulsera con mis escama te protegeran del fuego de Natsu o bueno evitara que salga muy grave .

 _ **Lucy**_ : Realmente no hacia falta pero lo aceptare gustosamente .

La pulsera que Igneel me dio era muy bonita habien pequeñas escama roja en forma de estrella , poco despues empezamos el entrenamiento , controlar la magia , luego manipularla , algunos hechizos ,por la noche llamaba a caprico para que me enseñase a poder absorber magia que residia en el aire con mi cuerpo asi podria aguantar mas tiempo en la lucha . Wendy ella aprendia nuevos ataque con su dragona asi como tambien repasaba lo basico , aprendia un poco de ataque cuerpo a cuerpo para defenderse por si lo necesitaba y además estaba perfeccionando su Dragon force , ambas nos haciamos fuerte dia a dia , me pregunto como iran los demás .

 _ **POV Juvia**_

Erza y yo habiamos llegado a nuestra destinación , al ir para el bosque Erza posó sus ojos en una pequeña pero linda tienda , sus ojos brillaron al ver una armadura que consistia en un vestido maron rojizo , los pechos cubierto de un metal muy resistente dorado al igual que un cinturon y las botas , la armadura tambien tenia una capa roja oscura con bordes dorados , de arma habia una lanza dorada on un lazo rojo .

 _ **Erza**_ : Me llevo esta armadura !

 ** _Juvia_** : Es muy linda .

 ** _Erza_ **: Tu no vas a comprar nada ?

 ** _Juvia_** : No llevo dinero .

 ** _Erza_** : Como no puedes llevar dinero encima , una mujer siempre debe llevar dinero encima por si ve algo realmente lindo y tiene que comprarlo , venga yo te compro un vestido .

 ** _Juvia_** : No hace falta Erza , estoy bien asi .

 ** _Erza_** : No te hagas la timida , somos amigas .

 ** _Juvia_** : Me da verguenza que tu me compres algo y yo no poder darte nada .

E ** _rza_** : Bueno tu me invitaras cuando regresemos a casa a un lindo y delicioso pastel de fresa .

 ** _Juvia_** : Pero..

 _ **Erza**_ : Este es perfecto ! Pruebatelo !

Erza me entrego un vestido corto de color blanco con las mangas largas , no era pegado al cuerpo, la mangas del vestido podia ajustarse para quedar como manga cortas segun las estaciones , además Erza me entrego una diadema plateada que rodeaba mi frente y dejaba caer una piedra azul en forma de gota y un collar pleateado que tenia la misma piedra . Erza me soltó el pelo y me miro sonriendo orgullosa de su trabajo.

 _ **Erza**_ : Si es perfecto , me lo llevo .

 _ **Juvia**_ : Eh?! Mucha gracias ***sonrojada ***

 ** _Erza_** : Somos amigas , además a Levy le compre unos libros , a Wendy un accesorio para el pelo que forma unas alas y un vestido morado , a Gajeel unos clavitos , a Charle un té de esta región hecho de una flor llamada jazmin , Happy un pescado de plastico que chilla cuando lo muerde , a Lily un kiwi de plastico que igual hace sonido , finalmente a Lucy le compre un vestido blanco con los borde plateado , como accesorio para el pelo le escoji una flor blanca con una joya plateada en su centro pero lo plateado de puede cambiar de color . Asi que si le compro a ellos tambien te compro a ti porque eres mi valiosa y preciada amiga .

 _ **Juvia**_ : Pero no debiste.

 ** _Erza_** : Fui a mucha missiones con Lucy , con mi parte compro cosas para todos y Lucy hizo el gremio .

 _ **Juvia** _: Pero este es tu dinero .

 _ **Erza** _: Si Lucy hizo es para todos yo tambien quiero hacerlo para todos y no solo para mi , además es agradable ver su cara iluminada de felicidad .

 ** _Juvia_** : Si lo dices , deberiamos irnos ya a entrenar .

 ** _Erza_** : Si tienes razón .

Al salir de la tienda nos adentramos en el bosque ,al llegar como al centro vimos un pequeño estanque de agua al cual me acerque para empezar un entrenamiento en el cual manipulaba el agua para realizar un ataque . Mientra Erza practicaba con unos arboles , a los pocos segundo de empezar mi entrenamiento senti una energia entrar en mi , una agradable voz resonaba en mi cabeza para al final crearse una forma encima del agua .

 _ **Espiritu del agua**_ : Disculpa molestar tu entrenamiento , soy el espiritu del agua y al parecer tu eres una maga de agua .

 ** _Juvia_** : Si asi es *** dudando ***

 ** _Espiritu del agua_** : Yo he aparecido ante ti para entrenarte, tu has sido elegida por mi y por el agua , te entrenare para que te vuelvas la god slayer del agua .

J _ **uvia**_ : No ...No estoy soñando verdad ?

 ** _Espiritu del agua_** : Tengo que probarte lo contrario *** le lansa agua ***

 ** _Juvia_** : No es un sueño !

 ** _Espiritu_** : Eres muy divertida , entonce aceptas ser entrenada por mi ?

 _ **Juvia**_ : Si con gusto !

 ** _Espiritu_** : Aunque dejame decirte que mi entrenamiento no sera nada facil *** sonrie dulcemente ***

 ** _Juvia_** : Yo puedo hacerlo , empecemos !

 ** _Espiritu_** : Vale estate lista .

Empece mi entrenamiento con la ayuda del espiritu del agua , Erza ella se adentro mas en el bosque supongo que no me queria molestar en mi entrenamiento.

 _ **POV Erza**_

Me quede un rato mirando como Juvia entrenaba para ser una god slayer del agua con un espiritu , cuando detrás de mi sonó la voz de un hombre llamandome por lo que fui hacia el anciano .

 _ **Anciano**_ : Hola jovencita , vi como manejaba la espada y no lo hacias nada mal ..pero lo puedes hacer mejor .

E ** _rza_** : Disculpe usted es ?

 ** _Anciano_** : No importa como me llamo , solo dime anciano , antiguamente era el mejor espadechin de fiore he entrenado a muchas personas pero ninguna cumplio mis expectativa y logró superarme .

 ** _Erza_ **: Usted dijo que puedo hacerlo mejor , puede ayudarme a mejorar ?

 ** _Anciano_ **: Claro joven solo quiero una cosa , cuando este en los más alto recuerdame como el anciano que te ayudó a mejorar y traeme una botella de vino .

 ** _Erza_** : Me parece un trato justo , entonce estare a su cuidado . _" igual que Cana "_

Mi entrenamiento hasta la perfeccion empezó con el anciano , el dia era duro un entrenamiento espartano pero la noche podiamos descansar tranquilamente y asi ibamos todos los dias.

 _ **POV Levy**_

Gajeel-kun , lily y yo estabamos llegando al lago , era un bonito paisaje de verdad me sorprendi que Gajeel-kun haya escojido este lugar , no se me ocurre que tipo de entrenamiento quiere hacer .

 _ **Levy**_ : Gajeel-Kun que tipo de entrenamiento estas pensando hacer aqui ?

 _ **Gajee**_ l : Cualquier entrenamiento es bueno , voy a ser capaz de hacer un dragon force como Natsu y Wendy .

 ** _Levy_** : Pero porque aqui ?

 ** _Gajeel_** : Pense que te gustaria *** ruborizado ***

 ** _Lily_** : Deberiamos empesar a entrenar

Asi como dijo Lily el entrenamiento empezó , escalamos alcantilado , meditacion debajo una cascada , despues de unas horas Gajeel-kun atacaba a Lily con sus ataques de dragon slayer yo apoyaba a ambos con mi magia . Al acabar el entrenamiento montamos un pequeño campamento para pasar las noches y poder descansar aunque cuando todos estabamos dormido se escucho un extraño ruido que me hizo asustar bastante .

 _ **Levy**_ : Gajeel-kun.

 _ **Gajeel**_ : Que pasa enana ?

 ** _Levy_** : Tengo un poco de miedo.

 ** _Gajeel_ **: Eso no era nada , tal vez un mapache pero por si acaso *** se mete en la cama de ella y la abrasa ***

 ** _Levy_** : G..Gajeel-Kun ?

 ** _Gajeel_ **: estas muy roja enana .

 ** _Lily_** : Menos ligue y mas dormir , tenemos que entrenar bien mañana.

Al oir las palabras de Lily nos sonrojamos los dos y cerramos los ojos para poder dormir . Esto es malo ,mi cara arde , mi corazón late a mil y siento mariposa cuando estoy junto a el , se que es amor pero que pensara el de mi ?. 

_**Fin del capitulo 1 ^^** _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Antiguamente en LunaticButterfly**_

 _Nuestros queridos magos dejaron Fairy tail para poder irse a entrenar por grupos en distintos lugares , Wendy y Lucy estaban siendo entrenada por los dragones , mientra que Juvia entrenaba para volverse God Slayer del agua , Erza perfecionaba sus técnicas con un anciano , Gajeel y Levy aparte de entrenar con Lily , tambíen profundizaba su relación . Todo este entrenamiento duraría 3 meses pasado ese tiempo ellos se juntarían para luego crear el gremio que los uniría como familia y/o amigos ._

 _ **POV Normal**_

Pasaron los meses y ya todos estaban tomando sus respectivos metodo de transporte para volver con los demás , casi todos estaban ya ahí solo faltaba el equipo de la rubia que no tardó en hacer su aparición .

 _ **Lucy**_ : Hola , siento la espera .

 _ **Wendy**_ : Tuvimos que despedirnos de algunas personas *** sonrie tiernamente *** Gajeel , Metalicana me dijo que te diera eso .

 _ **Gajeel**_ : Has visto Metalicana ?! Como estaba ? Dime donde esta que le pateé el trasero a ese viejo ! ***enojado y feliz de saber que su padre esta bien ***

 _ **Wendy**_ : Siento no poder decirte mucho sobre su paradero , pero el esta bien . *** le entrega una cajita a Gajeel ***

Dentro de la cajita que Gajeel abrió se encontraba una cinta para poner el cabello hacia atrás , la cinta estaba hecha de escama .

 _ **Gajeel**_ : Gracias chicas *** se pone la cinta *** Almenos diganme como les fue el entrenamiento.

 _ **Wendy**_ : Grandine me ayudó a mejorar mis técnica de Dragón slayer y a controlar bien el dragón force .

 _ **Erza**_ : Un anciano espadechin me estuvo ayudando a mejorar mis habilidades con las armas .

 _ **Juvia**_ : Yo he logrado convertirme en God slayer del agua *** sonrie dulcemente ***

 _ **Lucy**_ : Oh eso es realmente grandioso felicidades Ju-chan .

 _ **Juvia**_ : Gracias *** rie timidamente ***

 _ **Levy**_ : Bueno yo estuve mejorando mi escritura y ahora puedo trabajar en equipo con Gajeel-kun.

 _ **Erza**_ : Y tu Lucy ?

 _ **Lucy**_ : Bueno , yo me he convertido en la Dragon slayer de las constelaciones .

 _ **Erza**_ : Vale eso no me lo esperaba , asi que tenemos una DS de las constelaciones , DS del hierro , DS del viento , GS del agua , maga de escritura , tres exceed y una maga de reequipamiento .

 _ **Lucy**_ : No estamos tan mal no ? ***rie burlona *** Además no olvide que tendremos más personas dentro de poco

 _ **Levy**_ : Por cierto habeis pensado en un nombre para el gremio ?

 ** _Lucy_** : Que tal LunaticButterfly ?

 ** _Wendy_** : Es muy bonito !

 ** _Gajeel_** : No esta mal

 ** _Juvia_** : Eramos hada y ahora somos mariposas .

 ** _Erza_** : Yo he pensado en un simbolo ahora que se el nombre ...Que os parece este ?

Todos miraron el simbolo creado por Erza y se quedaron estupefacto , el simbolo era muy lindo , era una mariposa y el centro de esta estaba formado por una estrella .

 ** _Lucy_** : Es perfecto ! Ahora debemos decidir quíen sera el master .

 ** _Levy_** : Lu-chan creo que todos estamos de acuerdo .

 ** _Lucy_** : Eh ?

 _ **Levy**_ : Tu debes ser la master .

 ** _Lucy_** : Porque yo ?

 _ **Wendy**_ : Porque tu fuiste la que ideó todo eso , la que nos hizo más fuerte , tu nos has dado un mañana o más bien , nos has vuelto a dar alas para seguir volando .

 ** _Lucy_** : Almenos...estaís todo de acuerdo en que yo sea la master ?

 _ **Todos**_ : Si .

 _ **Lucy**_ : Bueno en ese caso ire a reportar al consejo lo del gremio , mientra podeís acomodar las cosas en la casa , yo no creo tardar .

 ** _POV Lucy_**

No puedo creer que todos me eligieran como master , yo no se si soy adecuada o si podre acostumbrarme a eso pero no quiero desfraudarle .  
Sali del futuro gremio para ir hasta el consejo , una vez llegado allí pude ver al master Makarov y, claro me pare a saludarlo .

 _ **Makarov**_ : Lucy ? Eres mi hija Lucy ?

 ** _Lucy_** : Es un placer volver a verle Master .

 ** _Makarov_** : Has cambiado mucho en esos tres meses .

 ** _Lucy_** : Aparte de que mi cara es mas parecida a la de una mujer y mi pelo es un poco mas largo no he cambiado tanto .

 ** _Makarov_** : No solo eso , ahora siento un poder mágico diferente pero a la vez igual . Que tanto hiciste hija mía ?

 ** _Lucy_** : Eso es un secreto , fue un placer hablar y volver a verlo pero necesito ir al consejo para crear mi gremio .

 ** _Makarov_** : Lucy , no se si te lo contaron pero a todos los master del gremio se le hacen una prueba , espero que pueda aprobarla para crear el gremio .

 ** _Lucy_** : Eso espero yo tambien , nos vemos .

Nadie me había dicho de esa prueba , espero poder pasarla . Estaba delante del consejo mágico y me hicieron pasar al explicar la situación .

 _ **Consejero**_ : Bueno ... Tu prueba sera de medir tu poder mágico , si tu poder alcanza los 50 puntos tu gremio sera creado , pero quiero que sepa que el mejor mago santo que hubo solo obtuvo 81 puntos .

 ** _Lucy_** : Parece algo fácil de hacer , pero cuando usted dice que solo obtuvo 81 punto un mago santo parece algo complicado ***sonrie nerviosa***

 ** _Consejero_** : Parece nerviosa pero a la vez confiada , a ver que tan bíen lo haces .

 ** _Lucy_** : Por curiosidad a cuantos puntos llegó Makarov ?

 ** _Consejero_** : El llegó a los 69 puntos pero no pienses que es facil , el fue un mago santo chiquilla .

 ** _Lucy_** : Lo se , solo era curiosidad?

 ** _Consejero_** : Bien pues adelante , golpea la lacrima de alla con toda tus fuerzas .

Me concentré en mis poderes de constelacionista , respiré hondo y abrí los ojos de golpe .

 ** _Lucy_** : RÚGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DE LAS CONSTELACIONES !

Mire la lacrima esperando ver mi puntuación , quería superar a Makarov .

 ** _Consejero_** : No puede ser , como puede ser que una chiquilla como tu *** la mira sorprendido ***

 ** _Lucy_** : No hay que fiarse de las aparencias *** sonreí dulcemente *** 72 puntos no esta mal no ?

 ** _Consejero_** : No es malo , es bueno! Ahí estan los papeles del gremio , el sello mágico para hacer la marca . Y Por favor sé una maga santa !

 ** _Lucy_** : EH ? No , no quiero .

 ** _Consejero_** : Se lo ruego ! *** se pone de rodilla ***

 _ **Lucy**_ : No quiero , pero puedo ayudar en algunas misiones si me pagan .

 _ **Consejero**_ : Si !

 ** _Lucy_** : Bueno si esta satisfecho me voy.

 ** _Consejero_** : Entendido .Adios Lucy-sama !

Levante los ojos desesperada trás el comentario de aquel sujeto ,y me fui del consejo . Al salir me econtré con dos chicos y una chica algo perdidos .

 ** _Lucy_** : Yukino-san ?

 ** _Yukino_** : Ah Lucy-sama !

 ** _Lucy_** : Que os pasa , parecen estar perdido .

 ** _Yukino_** : Bueno es que lo estamos , nuestro gremio se ha cerrado y no tenemos donde ir .

 ** _Sting_** : Y que haces tu aqui ?

 _ **Lucy**_ : Salí ahora mismo del consejo .

 _ **Rogue**_ : Te han convocado ?

 ** _Lucy_** : No , fui para crear un gremio ***suspira con desesperación ***

 ** _Sting_** : Como que crear un gremio ? Acaso ya no eres una hada ?

 ** _Lucy_** : Ya no soy una hada , ahora soy una mariposa *** sonrie dulcemente ***

 ** _Yukino_** : Suena bonito , entonce tu eres la maestra de ese gremio ?

 ** _Lucy_** : Asi es , soy la maestra del gremio LunaticButterfly.

 ** _Sting_** : Mantequilla voladora lunatica ?

 ** _Lucy_** : Lo hace queriendo ?

 ** _Rogue_** : No, como puedes ver el es de los rubios malos , Butterfly significa mariposa idiota .

 ** _Sting_** : *** sonriendo de todos sus dientes *** Ya veo que tonto que soy .

 _ **Minerva**_ : Oh estaís aqui , os he buscado por mucho tiempo .

 ** _Lucy_** : Minerva , tu tambíen busca un gremio ?

 ** _Minerva_** : Si es que nuestro gremio cerró trás la muerte de mi padre . Por cierto siento lo que hice en los juegos mágicos .

 ** _Lucy_** : Eso ya esta olvidado *** sonreí dulcemente a Minerva *** Porque no os unís a nuestro gremio ?

 ** _Minerva_** : Fairy tail ?

 ** _Lucy_** : No , LunaticButterfly .

 _ **Minerva**_ : Pero que pasó con Fairy tail ?

 _ **Lucy**_ : Larga historia ***algo triste***

 _ **Minerva**_ : Nunca había escuchado el nombre de ese gremio. ***intentando dervíar el tema***

 _ **Lucy**_ : Viene de abrir su puerta ahora , yo soy la actual master asi que si quereís entrar soís bienvenidos .

 ** _Yukino_** : Yo entrare en ese caso *** sonriendo felizmente ***

 _ **Minerva**_ : Mucha gracias por la oferta , entrare con mucho gusto.

 ** _Rogue_** : Por mi esta bíen .

 ** _Sting_** : Si no hay más opción , no puedo negarme si me lo pides con tanta insistencia . Así que este rubio guapo tambíen se unira a Mantequilla voladora Lunatica .

 ** _Lucy_** : Que es LunaticButterfly!

 ** _Rogue_** : Ni caso , dejalo siendo tonto .

 _ **Lucy**_ : Bueno en ese caso , os llevare al gremio .

 ** _Minerva_** : Pues andando .

Empezamos a andar hablando de todo y nada por el camino ,hasta llegar delante de las puertas del gremio , los condujes hasta el salón donde estaban los demás esperando mi llegada y esperando tener buenas noticias , claro que al verme todos vinieron a preguntarme como fue todo .

 _ **Wendy**_ : Lucy-san como fue todo ?

 ** _Lucy_** : La verdad es que nadie me dijo que había una prueba .

 ** _Gajeel_** : Pensaba que lo sabrías , bueno y como te fue ?

 ** _Levy_** : Supongo que no le habra ido mal *** señalando a los cuatros ex-miembro de Saberthoot ***

 ** _Lucy_** : Pude pasarla sin problema , lo malo es que de vez en cuando me mandaran a misiones ...

 ** _Erza_** : Misiones ? Quieres decir como las que hacen los magos santos ?

 ** _Lucy_** : Asi es , aunque no sea una maga santa ellos dijeron que me mandarían misiones .

 ** _Erza_** : Son misiones peligrosas , deberás tener cuidado .

 ** _Lucy_** : Lo se muy bíen *** dije suspirando con pesadez ***

 ** _Yukino_** : Eso es increíble *** emocionada ***

 ** _Sting_** : Ya se que soy increíble nena *** guiñando un ojo ***

 ** _Rogue_** : Quitandole importancia a ese inutil , podriamos tener nuestra marca ?

 _ **Lucy**_ : Es verdad .

Todos se pusieron en fila para poder recibir la marca del nuevo gremio cada uno en un lugar distinto y color diferente , Levy quizo ponerla en su bariga de color naranja , Gajeel una marca negra en su hombro , Lily de color verde en su espalda , Happy de color roja en su espalda , Charle una azul tambíen en la espalda , Lector quiso la marca negra en su espalda , Frosh pensó lo mismo que Lector , Erza eligío un rojo escarlata en su hombro , Minerva quiso la marca en su cuello de color morada , Yukino se la puso en la pierna izquierda de color blanca , Rogue una negra en su brazo izquierdo , Sting la quizo en su pecho de color amarilla , Juvia prefirio una marca azulada en su pierna derecha , Wendy esta vez la puso en su costillas de color azul oscuro y para terminar yo me puse la marca en mi mano de color celeste pero al ser master el color cambio para ser de diferente colores como si fuera un arco-iris .

 _ **Lucy**_ : Oh , eso me sorprendió

 ** _Minerva_** : Al ser master del gremio pasa eso .

 ** _Erza_** : Makarov tiene la marca que brilla , el padre de Minerva tenía una marca con aura oscura y al parecer tu tienes una marca muy colorida .

 ** _Lucy_** : Aún asi es hermoso .

 ** _Gajeel_** : Que importa , hagamos una fiesta para celebrar la apertura del gremio !

 ** _Lucy_** : Bíen a divertirse chicos !

 _ **Fin del capitulo 2 !**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Antiguamente en el Capitul de LunaticButterfly**_ __

 _Lucy y sus amigos se fueron de Fairy tail para crear su propio gremio, para eso Lucy tuvo que pasar un examen al cual ella no sabía la existencia, afortunadamente la rubia logró sacar una buena puntuación . Al salir del consejo la maga celestial se encontró con los ex miembro de Saberthoot que decidieron unirse al gremio de ella . Despues de poner las marcas a los integrantes , la fiesta explotó en el gremio._

 _ **Ahora empecemos con el capitulo 3 :**_

 ** _En Fairy tail :_**

 ** _POV Natsu_**

Habia buscado a Happy para una misión , ya que Lissana no quería ir conmigo pero al no encontrarlo fui a ver a Mirajane a la barra .

 _ **Mirajane**_ : Ara ara que pasa ?

 ** _Natsu_** : No encuentro a Happy por ningún lado .

 ** _Makarov_** : Buenos dias mocosos ***dijo de forma alegre ***

 _ **Natsu**_ : Master , usted sabe donde esta Happy ?

 ** _Makarov_** : Si , se fue con Lucy y los demás .

 ** _Natsu_** : Se fueron a una misión ?

 ** _Makarov_** : No .

 ** _Natsu_** : Entonce , donde puedo encontrarlo ?

 ** _Makarov_** : Hace tres meses que ellos dejaron el gremio .

 ** _Mirajane_** : Tres meses ?! No me di cuenta de nada.. *** dijo arrepentida ***

 ** _Lissana_** : Almenos el gremio dejó de tener inutiles *** rió de forma malévola ***

 _ **Natsu**_ : Es verdad no los necesitamos aqui .

 ** _Makarov_** : Estaís muy equivocados .

 _ **Gray**_ : Master donde se fueron ?

 _ **Makarov**_ : No os diré nada .

 ** _Natsu_** : Usted huele a Lucy *** dijo oliendo al master ***

 ** _Makarov_** : Si porque la he visto en el consejo .

 ** _Mirajane_** : Se puede saber para que fue allí ?

 _ **Makarov**_ : Pronto lo sabran supongo *** sonríe con malicia ***

 ** _Mirajane_** : Parece ocultarnos algo .

 ** _Makarov_** : Yo solo os diré que ellos han cambiado mucho .

 ** _Mirajane_** : Yo me arrepiento por no darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando , el regreso de Lissana me cegó y todo ese trabajo que hacer ...

 ** _Makarov_** : No tienes la culpa hija .

 ** _Mirajane_** : Cuando vamos a saber de ellos ?

 ** _Makarov_** : Muy pronto hija , muy pronto .

 _ **La mañana siguiente en LunaticButterfly :**_

 _ **POV Lucy :**_

Me levanté de mi cama , la fiesta de ayer fue muy divertida , pero tenía que ir a una misión lo más pronto posible . Me vestí y me di cuenta que encima de mi mesita estaba un vestido blanco con un broche para el pelo , simplemente precioso , supongo que era un regalo de Erza , deberé regresarle el favor .  
Baje al comedor dandome cuenta que estaban ya casi todos despierto y desayunando asi que decidí unirme a ellos .

 _ **Lucy**_ : Buenos días chicos .

 _ **Todos**_ : Buenos días Master !

 _ **Lucy**_ : No ! Es L-U-C-Y !

 ** _Erza_** : Buenos días Lucy , has dormido bien ?

 ** _Lucy_** : Si , muy bien de hecho . Erza tengo un favor que pedirte , puedes cuidar el gremio en mi ausencia , voy a hacer una misión .

 ** _Levy_** : Lu-chan , hace poco regresamos de un entrenamiento .

 ** _Lucy_** : Si lo se , y que pasa ?

 ** _Levy_** : Deberías descansar un poco más no ?

 ** _Lucy_** : No te preocupes por mi , solo sera una misión sencilla que ha llegado ayer.

 _ **Minerva**_ : Ah esa de masacrar esos bandidos ?

 ** _Lucy_** : Si esa .

 ** _Rogue_** : Tal vez debería ir alguien contigo .

 ** _Sting_** : Bueno es la master de este gremio , no tenemos por que preocuparnos .

 ** _Lucy_** : Es como dice el rubio , no hay necesidad de preocuparse .

 ** _Sting_** : Tu tambíen eres rubia .

Al acabar de desayunar puse unas cuantas cosas en una mochila pequeña y me dispuse a salir del gremio no sin antes despedirme de todos pero cuando estaba afuera recorde algo importante y me metí dentro del gremio otra vez con la mirada curiosa de mis compañeros .

 ** _Erza_** : Pasa algo ?

 ** _Lucy_** : Bueno se me olvido decir que voy a desplegar una barrera para mas seguridad , si alguien intenta entrar sin permiso una mariposa roja vendra a ustedes a avisarle del posible peligro , pero no podeís atacar sin razón teneís que esperar a que os den sus motivos por la visitas . Entendido ?

 _ **Levy**_ : Quieres decir que la mariposa vendrá a nosotros si alguien que no tenga la marca del gremio entra ,pero que puede ser una persona buena .

 ** _Lucy_** : Asi es , tomenlo como camara de vigilencia ***guiña un ojo*** ahora voy a desplegar la barrera .

 ** _Erza_** : Vale

Me senté en el suelo unos minutos concentrandome , la barrera tenia que ser fuerte para los ataques magicos , resistente y sobre todo cubrir todo lo que era posible . Trás unos momentos una fina capa brillante apareció para luego volverse invisible .

 ** _Lucy_** : Ya está.

 ** _Levy_** : Que fue eso ?

 ** _Lucy_** : Manto celestial , una técnica que mi dragona me enseñó .

 ** _Wendy_** : Pudiste crear una barrera tan grande ?

 ** _Lucy_** : Ha costado un poco pero si ...Ahora ya me marcho , nos vemos mas tarde .

 ** _Erza_** : Cuidate .

Salí del gremio cuando un flash iluminó mi cara dejandome muy sorprendida claro que no tarde en reaccionar y buscar al culpable .

 _ **Lucy**_ : Se puede saber que hace usted aqui ?

 ** _Jason_** : Cooool! Lucy es cierto que usted es la master de este nuevo gremio ?

 ** _Lucy_** : Asi es .

 ** _Jason_** : Coool ! Como han pensando en el nombre y símbolo del gremio ? Coool!

 ** _Lucy_** : El nombre lo he pensado yo , Erza ha dibujado el símbolo . ***suspira cansada de las preguntas***

 ** _Jason_** : Es cierto que usted fue reconocida como maga santa ?

 ** _Lucy_** : Si ,eso es cierto pero me he negado , ahora porfavor estoy muy ocupada ***lo patea***

 _ **Jason**_ : ESO FUE MUY COOOOOOOOL! ***vuela lejo debido a la patada***

Después de ese cuestionario otorgado por Jason , que a saber como se ha enterrado de todo estas cosas en tan poco tiempo , me fui hacia Magnolia donde me esperaba el cliente .  
El cliente me explicó lo que tenía que hacer , unos bandidos habían robado unas joyas de su familia y molestaban a los viajeros , mi deber era pararlos .  
Anduve por el bosque en busca de esos bandidos hasta encontrar la casa que el cliente me dijo ahí era donde ellos se escondían . Entré y pude ver que no había nadie , tal vez sea una sorpresa esperarlos aqui verdad ?  
Pasó media hora cuando pude oír pisadas afuera de la cabaña y en efecto la puerta se abrió , al ver sus expresiones pude ver que estaban confundidos o sorprendidos de verme parada en el lugar esperandole .

 ** _Lucy_** : Ustedes habeis robado muchas cosas y sembrado el terror .

 ** _Unou_** : Y que señorita ? Usted vino a pararnos ?

 ** _Lucy_** : Claro ***sonrie dulcemente***

 ** _Dosu_** : Matarla .

 ** _Tresu_** : Si !

Los tres bandidos empezaron a atacarme y como si nada esquivaba cualquier ataque ,la verdad es que el entrenamiento de mi dragona me ha hecho más fuerte , veloz y flexible . Una vez aburrida de esquivar los ataque use el Rugido del dragon de las constelaciones dejandoles K.O, poco despues llamé a los caballero mágicos del consejo para que se los llevasen . Recupere las pertenencias de mi cliente que consistía en un collar con una gema azul muy bonita y emprendí mi camino hasta su casa .

Al llegar el cliente me esperaba ansioso delante de la puerta , le entregue el collar y el me dió la recompensa , sin perder el tiempo me fui hasta que una pequeña voz llamó mi atención .

 _ **...**_ : Lushy es genial !

 _ **Lucy**_ : Esta voz...Asuka-chan ?

 ** _Asuka_** : Aye ***sonrie de todos sus dientes***

 _ **Luc**_ y : Que haces aqui Asuka-chan ?

 ** _Asuka_** : Yo te vi ir a la cabaña y te shegui , pero cuando Asuka vío que era peligroso quizo volver , pero Asuka no sabe como volver al gremio .

 ** _Lucy_** : ***suspira*** Bueno te llevo al gremio .

Cogi la niña en mis brazos en lo cual no tardó en dormirse, sus padres deben estar muy preocupado por la niña. Me acerque al gremio y entré, todos me miraban sorprendido pero hice caso omiso, me acerque a Alzack y Bisca que estaban muy intranquilo para entregarle la niña, cuando ellos la vieron se le fueron toda las preocupaciones .

 _ **Alzack**_ : Muchas gracias , la habiamos buscado por todo lado y volvimos al gremio pensando que capaz podría haber vuelto ella sola .

 ** _Bisca_** : Como te la has encontrado ?

 _ **Lucy**_ : Me ha seguido en una misión , bueno me voy .

 ** _Natsu_** : Mirar pero si es la zorra de Lucy , la que se ha acostado con los hombre por el dinero .

 ** _Lissana_** : Lucy , veo que has vuelto , acaso quieres volver a entrar al gremio ? ***dijo riendo con maldad***

 ** _Lucy_** : No, de hecho me iba, MI gremio me espera. Además como he dicho estaba en una misión pero si eres sorda no es mi problema.. BaeBae~

 _ **Lissana**_ : Mirar como se escapa , tienes miedo ?

 _ **Lucy**_ : ***sonrisa sádica*** Miedo ? De que ? De ti ? O del lagarto de fuego ? Ja , no lo creo .

 _ **Natsu**_ : Como me has llamado ?!

 _ **Lucy**_ : Lagarto de fuego , pero si que estaís sordo .

 _ **Natsu**_ : Maldita perra ! Puños del dragón del fuego !

Cuando el me lanzó el ataque , le devolví otro ataque igual pero con mi elemento , ambos elementos chocaron y solo lo mire burlona algo que lo ha destabilizado un poco .

 _ **Lucy**_ : Mira , no tengo tiempo , tengo que volver al gremio ellos me estan esperando , chaoo~ .

Me fui por la puerta con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro , ver la cara sorprendida de Natsu y Lissana me ha gustado mucho , oh~ si que me ha gustado~ .

 _ **POV Natsu**_

Cuando nuestros puños chocaron y los elementos chocaron entre si me quede sorprendido . Pero lo que me ha sorprendido más era su sonrisa sádica y burlona , nunca le había visto asi ¡ Lucy lo vas a pagar !

 ** _Lissana_** : Que sorpresa que Lucy haya cambiado , aún así sigue siendo una inutil .

 ** _Natsu_** : Claro , si no he utilizado todas mi fuerzas .

 ** _Bisca_** : Ustedes dos me repugnan . ***cara de asco***

 ** _Alzack_** : Bisca...

 ** _Bisca_** : Lucy fue amable en traer a mi hija de vuelta , y ustedes la siguen tratando mal .

 _ **Alzack**_ : Eso es cierto..

 _ **Asuka**_ : ***despierta llorando*** Lushy es buena yo quiero estar con ella ..

 _ **Bisca**_ : si , yo tambíen , Alzack vamonos de aqui .

 _ **Alzack**_ : Si no sabemos como se llama el gremio .

 _ **Makarov**_ : LunaticButterfly así se llama el gremio .

 ** _Natsu_** : Lunatic..Buttefly ?

 _ **Makarov**_ : Natsu te recomiendo de no meterte con Lucy ...Es una orden .

 _ **Natsu**_ : Porque no ?

 ** _Makarov_** : Ya le hicieron bastante daño y lograron que se fuera asi que dejala en paz , además si vuelven a atacarla yo no voy a hacer nada para ayudarles .

 ** _Natsu_** : Ok ok..

 _ **Makarov**_ : Bisca , Alzack quereís dejar el gremio ?

 _ **Bisca**_ : Si , no voy a permitir que mi hija crezca en un ambiente donde se le hace daño a los amigos o se burla de ellos .

 _ **Makarov**_ : Sabia decisión ... Vuestras marcas se iran cuando salgan del gremio .

 _ **Bisca**_ : Gracias ..

Vi como la familia de tres se marchaba del gremio .

 _ **POV Lucy**_

Andaba por las calles de Magnolia , cuando Bisca me cogió del brazo .

 _ **Bisca**_ : Lucy capturada ***sonrie dulcemente***

 _ **Asuka**_ : Capturada ! ***se tira encima de Lucy***

 ** _Lucy_** : Bisca , Asuka y Alzack ? Pasa algo ?

 _ **Bisca**_ : Nos cansamos , yo no quiero ver a Asuka crecer en un ambiente asi .

 _ **Asuka**_ : Asuka quere a Lushy .

 ** _Lucy_** : Y yo quiero a Asuka ***la coge en brazos***

 _ **Alzack**_ : Estabamos pensando , si tu maestro podría aceptarnos en el gremio .

 _ **Lucy**_ : Sin problema .

 _ **Bisca**_ : Como que sin problema , no hay que preguntarle ?

 _ **Lucy**_ : Ya lo habeís hecho ...Yo soy la master del gremio .

 _ **Alzack**_ : Enserio ?

 _ **Lucy**_ : Si , bueno vamos al gremio ?

 _ **Bisca**_ : Claro .

Tomamos el tren , andamos unos pocos de metros hasta llegar al gremio y los hice pasar hasta el salón .

 _ **Bisca**_ : Si que es grande y bonito .

 _ **Lucy**_ : Si , os dare la llave de vuestra casa luego vale ?

 _ **Alzack**_ : Casa ?

 ** _Lucy_** : Si , el gremio consta con más o menos 100 casas para los miembros del gremio .

 _ **Bisca**_ : Eso es genial .

 _ **Lucy**_ : Si además no se preocupen por la protección , el gremio tiene una barrera .

Les puse las marcas a ambos , Bisca la quería un poco más arriba de su pecho de color verde y a Alzack en su hombro de color marrón . Como Asuka aún es pequeña no le puedo poner la marca del gremio pero si le di un pequeño collar con el símbolo del gremio .

 _ **Alzack**_ : Es muy bueno de tu parte de pensar en Asuka .

 _ **Lucy**_ : Bueno , si la vuelven a perder pueden saber donde está en cualquier momento gracias al collar .

 _ **Bisca**_ : Realmente te adoro Lucy ***la abraza fuerte***

 _ **Asuka**_ : Asuka tambien quiere a Lushy !

 _ **Lucy**_ : Yo tambien les quiero mucho _***abraza a Asuka***_

 _ **Erza**_ : Ya volviste de tu misión ?

 _ **Lucy**_ : Si .

 _ **Sting**_ : Era de esperarse de ella .

 _ **Rogue**_ : Quien son ellos ? ***señala los recien llegados***

 _ **Lucy**_ : Son Alzack , Bisca y su hija Asuka , desde ahora serán miembros del gremio .

G _ **ajeel**_ : Y ustedes que hacen aqui ?

 _ **Bisca**_ : Me di cuenta de como se volvio Fairy tail y no queremos que Asuka crezca en un lugar asi de malo .

 _ **Alzack**_ : Además nosotros apreciamos mucho a Lucy , ella siempre ha cuidado de Asuka y hasta fue herida en los grandes juegos mágicos por protegerla de Flare .

L _ **ucy**_ : Eso no es nada , es lo normal proteger a los que no se pueden defender .

 _ **Bisca**_ : Cambiando de tema , teneís un gremio bastante fuerte .

 _ **Lucy**_ : La verdad es que si .

 _ **Wendy**_ : La verdad es que todos hemos entrenado , Juvia y Lucy obtenieron otro rango de magia .

 _ **Lucy**_ : Solo me he vuelto una dragón slayer de las constelaciones .

 _ **Juvia**_ : Yo me volvi una god slayer del agua .

 _ **Alzack**_ : Eso es increíble , habeís crecido mucho en tres meses .

Despúes de muchas explicaciones y charlas todos nos fuimos a dormir , ya era muy tarde y casi todos estaban muy cansado .

 **FIN del capitulo 3**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Antiguamente en LunaticButterfly**_

 _Los de fairy tail porfin se enteraron de que sus antiguos compañeros dejaron el gremio , al mismo tiempo que Jason recopilaba información sobre LunaticButterfly todo eso gritando COOL . Poco despues de eso Lucy decidió irse a una misión sola y ahi se encontró con la pequeña Asuka que lamentablemente se había perdido . Finalmente Asuka y sus padre se unieron a Lunatic ya que no aguantaba la tensión y los insultos que decían algunos del gremio._

 _ **Ahora empecemos con el Capitulo 4 :**_

 _ **Mañana siguiente en Fairy tail**_

 _ **POV Mirajane**_

Sali del gremio a buscar el correo y vi la revista del sorcerer magazine , lo lleve al gremio sin leerlo pues tenia mucho trabajo que hacer en la barra y se lo deje a mi hermana pequeña que deseaba ver como habia salido su sessión de fotos , pues ayer Jason salió de la nada y empezó a tomar fotos .

 _ **Lisanna :**_ No puede ser *** mirada furiosa *** Que hace esa zorra en el sorcerer magazine ...y solo hablan de ese gremio y de los miembros .. donde estan los de Fairy tail !

 _ **Mirajane**_ : De que hablas Lisanna ?

 _ **Lisanna :**_ Pues digo que la tonta de la rubia anda en primera portada del sorcerer magazine !

 _ **Mirajane :**_ A ver ?

Le quite la revista de la mano y vi algo que me impresióno para luego sonreir victoriosa . Iba a darle una gran lección a esos idiotas ...

 ** _Mirajane :_** Ara Ara , escuchar eso chicos .

Todos se voltearon a verme con curiosidad .

 _ **Natsu :**_ Que pasa ?

 _ **Mirajane :**_ Lucy Heartfilia , ex-miembro del gremio Fairy tail es ahora la maestra del gremio LunaticButterfly ,aparte ella logró conseguir los poderes de dragón slayer de las constelaciones , por si fuera poco ella se negó al puesto de maga santa ortogado por el consejo mágicos por pasar la prueba de formación de gremios con 72 puntos .

 _ **Natsu :**_ No me creo que esta rubia tonta haya conseguido todo esos logros ..

 _ **Makarov :**_ Pero es cierto , Mirajane sigue .

 _ **Mirajane**_ _ **:**_ LunaticButterfly esta repleto de mago fuerte como los dragones gemelos Sting y Rogue, la constelacionista Yukino, la god slayer del agua Juvia, la dragona slayer del cielo Wendy, el dragon slayer del hierro Gajeel , la maga de escritura Levy, la asombrosa maga Minerva, 5 exceed y finalmente la mano derecha de Lucy, la maga de cambio de armadura la gran titania o Erza .

 _ **Makarov :**_ Mis mocosos se hicieron fuerte ! ***sonrie orgulloso de ellos ***

 ** _Gray :_** Juvia es una god slayer ? Que interesante .

 _ **Natsu :**_ *** mirada sadica *** Quiero pelearme con ellos .

 _ **Makarov :**_ Mocosos , si os acerqueís demasiado a ellos , ya vereís el castigo .

 _ **Natsu :**_ Lo que digas viejo .

 ** _Makarov :_** *** Mirada enojada *** Natsu ! Si se que intentas atacar al gremio de Lucy , te expulso !

 _ **Natsu :**_ Vale venga .

Estaba feliz de lo que dijo el master , yo quiero mucho a Lucy , pero no podia dejar el gremio por mis hermanos y tambien porque la verdad me gustaba aquel magos de rayos .

 _ **Laxus :**_ Ey Mira ! Dame una cerveza .

 ** _Mirajane :_** *** se sonroja *** Si claro !

 ** _Laxus :_** Me preocupa Lucy , ese tonto de Natsu parece querer hacerle daño .

 ** _Mirajane :_** No solo el , mi hermana y Gray .

 ** _Laxus :_** Si pudiera me iría de aqui para estar con ella .

 ** _Mirajane :_** Yo tambien .

 ** _Laxus :_** Tu no te iras por tus hermanos no ?

 ** _Mirajane :_** Exacto y tu ?

 _ **Laxus :**_ Por mi abuelo *** la mira a los ojos ***

 _ **Mirajane :**_ Pero almeno deberiamos ir a visitarla , me acompañas ?

 ** _Laxus :_** Claro , la verdad es que Gajeel es mi mejor amigo , cuando se fue estaba en misión .

 _ **Mirajane :**_ Bueno entonce vamos ?

 _ **Laxus :**_ Tu sabes donde es ?

 _ **Mirajane :**_ Si ***sonrie ***

 _ **Laxus :**_ Bueno pues guiame .

Salimos del gremio sonriente y fuimos en tren hasta la mansion que se habia vuelto el gremio de nuestros compañeros . Al llegar no podiamos imaginar como era el lugar , enorme y bonito , algunos miembros estaban entrenando en las afueras , otros estaban en la piscina y algunos en la playa artificial .

Lucy salió de la casa y nos miró como si supiera de nuestra visita , arqueó una de su ceja y sonrió .

 _ **Lucy :**_ Que haceís aqui ?

 _ **Mirajane**_ : Solo venimos a saludar , somos amigas no ?

 ** _Lucy :_** Bueno si dejamos el hecho que me estuviste ignorando ...

 _ **Laxus :**_ Yo siento lo que ha pasado , cuando todo eso occurió estaba en una misión que duró unos meses . Pero me alegro saber que estaís bien y que os hiciste más fuerte .

 _ **Lucy :**_ Si , bueno venga pasar .

Nos hizó entrar , vi el trablón de anuncio con muchos pedidos , de verdad si que habia mucho pedido y eso que el gremio era nuevo . Lucy nos pidío que nos sentaramos en un sofa , despues de un rato virgo nos trajo té a los tres .

 _ **Lucy :**_ Y bueno a que vinieron ?

 _ **Laxus :**_ Queriamos advertirte que Natsu , Gray y Lisanna parecen tramar algo .

 _ **Lucy :**_ Si ? Bueno no se preocupen por eso.

Mire a Lucy , ella estaba tranquila bebiendo té como si lo que dijimos no era de ninguna importancia , trás un tiempo ella nos miró y sonrío .

 _ **Lucy :**_ Como podrian saberlo , soy consciente de todas las personas que entran . Si intentan atacar yo me encargare de eso .

 _ **Mirajane :**_ Como ?

 _ **Lucy :**_ Gracias a la barrera mágica .

 _ **Laxus :**_ Cambiando de tema ,piensan presentarse a los grandes juegos magicos ?

 _ **Lucy :**_ Si , pienso que nuestros participantes seran algo divertido ya veran .

 _ **Mirajane :**_ Tienes nuevos miembros por lo que veo .

 _ **Lucy :**_ Si , gracias a la revista del sorcerer tenemos nuevos miembros , algunos como Kagura , Milliana , Cobra , Angel , Jellal , Ultear y Meredy seguramente los habreís conocido.

 _ **Laxus :**_ Y cuales son rangos S y eso?

 _ **Lucy :**_ Quieres decir los que van a competir para ser rango S ?

 _ **Laxus :**_ Si .

 _ **Lucy :**_ Erza , Jellal , Minerva y Ultear son magos de clase S , creo que es logico . Los proximos en participar seran Kagura , Juvia , Gajeel , Meredy y Sting .

 _ **Laxus :**_ Ya veo

En eso entró un chico rubio y miraba a Lucy sorprendido, el chico rubio se acercó a ella, cogió la tasa de té que ella sostenía y se la bebió ,eso enojo a Lucy .

 _ **Sting :**_ Lucy , me llamaste ?

 _ **Lucy :**_ No , solo estaba diciendo quien iban a ser los participante para las pruebas del rango S.

 _ **Sting :**_ Ah ya entiendo .

De pronto algo rojo aparecío , me costó ver lo que era , hasta que pude destinguir una mariposa de color roja posarse en la mano de Lucy .

 _ **Mirajane :**_ Una mariposa roja ?

 _ **Lucy :**_ Significa que unos intrusos han entrado *** sonrie tranquila *** veamos quienes son .

Nos fuimos a la entrada del gremio siguiendo a Lucy , me esperaba lo peor y al ver unos pelos rosas , blancos y negros supe que mi intuición estaba en lo correcto. Miré a Lucy , ella tenia una sonrisa confiada , mire a Laxus y parecia que iba a electrocutar a esos tres .

 _ **POV Lucy**_

Vi como esos tres se acercaban a mi gremio , baje la escalera para recibirlos mejor , Sting me siguio y se puso a mi lado con una sonrisa dibujada en su rastro ,una vez cerca decidi entablar una conversación .

 _ **Lucy :**_ Se puede saber porque están aqui ?

 _ **Natsu :**_ Lucy vine a pelear contigo ! No me creo que seas tan fuerte como para conseguir un gremio , seguro lo has hecho con el consejero !.

 _ **Lucy :**_ *** Suspira *** Realmente , eres más idiota que Sting .

 _ **Sting**_ : Lucy eres cruel , no me compares con ese *** abraza a Lucy por la cintura y posa su cabeza sobre su hombro ***

 _ **Mirajane**_ : *** Sangrando de la nariz *** Lucy eso no me contaste eso !

 _ **Lucy**_ : *** golpea la cabeza de Sting que cae al suelo inconsciente *** Realmente ese tipo.

 _ **Mirajane y Laxus**_ : Pobre chico .

 _ **Lisanna :**_ Uy pero es que se tira a todo lo que se mueve .

 _ **Lucy :**_ Hablas de ti ?

 _ **Gray :**_ Lucy , donde esta Juvia ?

 _ **Lucy :**_ Juvia ? Ella no quiere verte asi que shu shu ! Fuera de aqui !

 _ **Natsu :**_ No nos iremos !

 _ **Lucy :**_ *** Suspira *** Vale vale entonce no me queda otra .

 _ **Natsu :**_ Si ! Peleemos zorra .

 ** _Lucy :_** No quiero perder mi tiempo con vosotros .

Chasquee los dedos y los tres intrusos fueron expulsados por la barrera .

 ** _Lucy :_** Unas pequeñas vacaciones no les iran mal *** sonrie satisfecha ***

 _ **Mirajane :**_ Uf menos mal , no me imagino lo que habría pasado si no tuvieras esa barrera .

 _ **Lucy :**_ Habría peleado contra ellos , pero no quiero cansarme para nada .

 _ **Laxus :**_ Ya bueno , no digas que han venido aqui , mi abuelo dijo que si hicieran algo serían expulsado .

 _ **Lucy :**_ No dire nada , además quiero divertirme un poco . Bueno tengo unas cosas que hacer y me tengo que ir .

 _ **Sting :**_ No esperas a Erza ?

 ** _Lucy :_** No , por eso cuidas del gremio tu , si veo un defecto en el gremio serás castigado .

 _ **Sting :**_ A..Aye !

 _ **Lucy :**_ Happy !

 _ **Happy :**_ Si ?

 _ **Lucy :**_ me puedes llevar ?

 _ **Happy :**_ Aye ! .

 _ **Lucy :**_ Muchas gracias ***sonrie y acaricia al gato azul ***

 _ **Happy :**_ De nyada .

El gato azul me cogío y me llevó hasta el consejo mágico , ya que tenia una reunión , seguramente una misión bien pagada . El gatito me poso a tierra firme justo delante del edificio y se puso sobre mi hombro .

 _ **Hombre :**_ Jovencita , al verla en el cielo con las alas blancas de ese gatito , se parecía a un angel .

 _ **Lucy :**_ Mucha gracias , pero no creo ser comparable con un angel *** sonríe dulcemente *** Si me disculpa tengo que ir al consejo .

Entre en el consejo y tome asiento , poco a poco los miembros del consejo entraron . Jura estaba a mi lado y ambos nos saludamos , el consejero principal nos miró a ambos .

 _ **Consejero :**_ Lucy y Jura , os he reunido a ambos , teneís que vigilar a Zeref , ahora mismo se encuentra en la isla Mistic , teneís que decirnos que es lo que esta planeando .

 _ **Lucy :**_ ***suspira*** Partiremos mañana al salir el sol .

 _ **Jura :**_ Vale .

Salimos del consejo ambos , yo estaba un poco nerviosa por tener que espiar a Zeref , el tenia un gran poder destructivo , pero haré todo lo posible para averiguar que esta haciendo o planeando . Al salir del consejo vi que Happy se había quedado dormido en mi hombro por lo que decidi volver andando . Pasaron las horas hasta que llegue por fin al gremio , al entrar vi a Erza , Juvia , Jellal y Sting hablando .

 _ **Lucy :**_ Hola a todos , y los demás ?

 _ **Erza :**_ Se han ido de misión , bueno que han dicho los del consejo ?

 _ **Lucy :**_ Mañana tengo que salir a una misión con Jura . Erza y Jellal podran cuidar del gremio mientra no estoy ?

 ** _Jellal :_** No hay problema .

 ** _Erza :_** Y que misión es ?

 _ **Lucy :**_ Oh nada importante , derrotar a un gremio .

Solo me limite a sonreír , yo no queria preocuparles pero sabía que Jellal estaba dudando de mi por lo que lo llamé a parte contandole de lo que se trataba la misión.

 _ **Jellal :**_ Porque le mientes a Erza ?

 _ **Lucy**_ : Porque no quiero preocuparla .

 _ **Jellal**_ : Y que hay de malo en preocuparse por una compañera ?

 _ **Lucy :**_ Pues que ella querrá ir conmigo y no puedo llevarla .

 _ **Jellal :**_ Bueno * suspira * diga lo que diga vas a hacer lo que te de la gana, solo ten cuidado .

 _ **Lucy :**_ Gracias , cuidaras de todos por mi ?

 _ **Jellal :**_ Claro

Como fue un dia largo decidi comer , ducharme y acostarme temprano ya que tendria que estar muy en forma para mañana .

 _ **Fin del capitulo 4**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Antiguamente en LunaticButterfly:**_

 _Mirajane y Laxus fueron a visitar a nuestra querida rubia alertandole que sus compañeros , Natsu , Gray y Lisanna estaban realizando un complot en contra del gremio de LunaticButterfly . Sus temores se volvieron reales cuando aquellos 3 magos penetraron en busca de problemas , cosa que no lograron ya que Lucy pudo expulsarlos con ayuda de su barrera mágica . Poco después Lucy supo que debía realizar una misión con Jura para el consejo , esta misión consistía en espíar al temible Zeref evitando el combate ._

 ** _Ahora empecemos con el capitulo 5 :_**

Temprano en la mañana me levante , desayune algo y me fui al puerto donde Jura supuestamente deberia estar esperandome , al llegar me encontre con uno del consejo .

 _ **Lucy :**_ Vendra con nosotros ?

 _ **Consejero**_ : No , solo vengo a decir que tengaís buena suerte y eviten a toda costa el combate .

 _ **Lucy :**_ Si el hace algo en contra de nosotros no voy a permitirme morir sin luchar .

 _ **Consejero :**_ Es Zeref , tengan cuidado .

 ** _Jura :_** Claro eso lo sabemos , venga Lucy-dono vamonos ya .

 ** _Lucy :_** Le sigo Jura-san .

Nos subimos al barco para tardar 3 horas en llegar a la isla que había sido totalmente evacuada ante de nuestra llegada , al menos estamos seguro que nadie saldra herido .

 _ **Jura :**_ Almenos no tendremos que preocuparnos por la gente inocente .

 ** _Lucy :_** Si , ahora vamos a por nuestra misión ?

 ** _Jura :_** Como vamos a encontrarlo ?

 _ **Lucy :**_ Bueno , hay un desagradable olor en esta isla .

 ** _Jura :_** Es verdad , usted es dragón slayer .

 ** _Lucy :_** Como sabrás , nosotros dragones slayer tenemos un olfato muy sensible .

 ** _Jura :_** Y a que huele Zeref ?

 ** _Lucy :_** No podría decirle exactamente , se siente como odio y muerte ... un aroma de peligrosidad .

 ** _Jura :_** Es algo raro de describir .

Nos adentramos en el bosque de la isla , con mi olfato no tardamos nada en encontrar a Zeref y ambos nos agachamos mirando a traves de unos prismáticos .  
Pasaron horas y lo unico que vimos era como el se levantaba para tomar agua y volvía a sentarse en unos arboles como descansando , aunque de vez en cuando mataba algunos animales cuando su poder se descontrolaba .

 ** _Jura :_** Estamos perdiendo el tiempo , solo observandolo .

 ** _Lucy :_** Y que sugiere que hagamos , no creo que Zeref sea muy hablador y nos cuente algún proyecto que tenga en mente si es que tiene algo planeado .

 ** _Jura :_** En cualquier caso seria más avance que el estar observandolo y ver como mata a esos animales .

 ** _Lucy :_** Le propongo algo , vamos a observarlo más tiempo si no tenemos ningún resultado lo haremos a su manera .

 ** _Jura :_** Como usted diga .

Y asi fue como nos quedamos en el mismo sitio agachado observandolo , hasta que hubo un momento donde Zeref empezó a moverse y andar hacia otro lado que no era el río , empezamos a seguirle con cuidado , pero aunque tuviesemos cuidado de no hacer ruido terminamos siendo descubierto .

 _ **Zeref :**_ Puedo saber ...porque me estan observando desde ayer ?

 _ **Lucy :**_ Bueno estamos en una misión del consejo.

 _ **Zeref :**_ Tu eres la rubia que estaba con Natsu ...

 _ **Lucy :**_ Si estabamos en el mismo gremio , eramos compañeros .

 _ **Zeref :**_ Ya no ?

 ** _Lucy :_** no .

 ** _Jura :_** Estas planeando hacer algún tipo de ataque ?

 _ **Zeref :**_ No realmente , planear un ataque toma su tiempo y es algo que realmente no tengo.

 ** _Lucy :_** Si te la pasaste durmiendo y bebiendo todo el rato.

 _ **Zeref**_ : Exactamente , además entre más tiempo pase más fuerte y mejor planeado sera el ataque .

 ** _Lucy :_** Pero al saber eso estaremos preparado para hacer un contra-ataque .

 ** _Zeref :_** Eso ya lo veremos .

 ** _Jura :_** Lucy-dono , cuidado parece que su poder se esta descontrolando .

 ** _Zeref :_** Parece que morireís aqui , sin poder evitar la batalla futura .

 ** _Lucy :_** No morire sin pelear , además peleare para ganar .

 ** _Jura_** : Ella lo dijo todo.

Cuando Jura acabó su frase , una onda negra salío del cuerpo acercandose a nosotros a gran velocidad , lo mejor que pude hacer era utilizar la barrera mágica _" Manto celestia "_ en Jura y en mi .

 ** _Lucy_** : Eso estuvo cerca .

 ** _Zeref :_** La verdad pensaba que ibaís a morir , me sorprende que pueda esquivarlo con ese escudo .

 _ **Lucy :**_ Como dije no voy a perder .

 ** _Zeref :_** Que mal , no tengo la intención de dejaros con vida .

Trás decir eso Zeref empezó a atacar , sus ataques eran fuerte pero se podían esquivar con algo de dificultad , Jura empezó a intentar capturarlo con su magia de barro y yo solo podia apoyarlo con mi magia . La pelea se intensificaba más y más durando horas , Jura estaba cansado el había usado más de la mitad de su recurso mágico con muchas heridas provocada por los ataques de Zeref . Yo sin embargo tenía mágia por solo haber servido de apoyo a Jura y debido al entrenamiento de Capricorn , pero mi cuerpo al igual que el de Jura estaba cubierto de heridas .

Transcurieron como dos horas más , mi cuerpo ya estaba algo pesado debido al cansancio y Zeref seguía en pie como si nada, solo tenía pequeñas heridas y suciedad , justo en ese momento vi como Jura caía en el suelo inconciente . Necesitaba hacer algo para salvarnos a los dos , una distracción , cualquier cosa para salir de esa isla con vida .  
Una idea cruzó mi mente , podía crear un portal para que pudieramos entrar al mundo celestial , solo necesitaba entretenerlo un momento para poder cruzarlo .

 ** _Lucy :_**

 _Encuesta los cielos, y ábrelos..._  
 _Entre todas las estrellas de los cielos,_  
 _Hazte conocer a mí_  
 _Oh, Tetrabiblos..._  
 _Yo soy quien tiene el dominio de las estrellas..._  
 _Publica tu aspecto, una puerta malévola_  
 _O ochenta y ocho signos..._  
 _Brillen!_  
 _URANO METRIA!_

Cuando recite el Urano Metria aproveche esa distracción para mandar a Jura al mundo celestial para que los espiritu lo curasen , cuando yo tambien iba a entrar al portal pude divisar a los lejos una cabellera rosa , otra blanca y azabache , no me puedo creer que esos tres idiotas esten en esta isla .

 _ **Lucy :**_ Idiotas que haceís aqui !

 _ **Natsu :**_ Es donde tu barrera nos mando perra !

 _ **Lisanna :**_ Oho estas muy herida .

 _ **Lucy :**_ Me pillan en medio de un combate .

Gracias al polvo que levantó el Urano metria ,no se veía en ningun lado a Zeref, pero por precaución me puse en posición de defensa.

 ** _Lucy :_** Larganse de ahi !

 ** _Gray :_** Je te crees fuerte pero mirate toda herida .

 ** _Lucy :_** Miren no es el momento de ser idiota.

 ** _Lisanna :_** No te preocupes nosotros podemos cuidarnos solo .

 ** _Zeref :_** Natsu ?

 _ **Natsu :**_ Zeref ***mirada enojada***

 _ **POV Natsu**_

Estabamos en una isla completamente perdido por culpa de la barrera de la puta de Lucy , desde que habíamos llegado podía sentir la presencia de alguien oscuro , tambien pasado unos dias empecé a sentir la presencia de la rubia que me botó de su gremio . Necesitaba saber que pasaba , algo no estaba bien y decidimos adentrarnos en el inmenso bosque . Lo que me sorprendio fue ver al mago santo Jura en el suelo con muchas heridas , de pie acercandose a el se encontraba una muy herida rubia , de pronto el cuerpo del mago santo desapareció y la mirada de la puta volteó a nosotros . Ella nos dijo de irnos cosas que ninguno de los tres pensamos hacer cuando el polvo se volvió a caer al suelo y se podía ver mejor pudimos ver un hombre levantandose del suelo .

 ** _Zeref :_** Natsu..

 _ **Natsu :**_ Zeref ! ***mirada enojada***

 _ **Lucy :**_ Dejalos fuera.. ellos estan aqui por equivocación.

 _ **Zeref :**_ Todos los que estan aqui deben morir.

Vi como el levantaba los brazos hacia el cielo creando una bola de magia negra de un tamaño muy grande , mis ojos se agradaron al igual que los de mis amigos , miré en dirección de la rubia a ver si estaba igual que nosotros pero ella estaba mordiendose el labio inferior con fuerza . Ella nos miró con enojo y suspiró.

 _ **Lucy :**_ Voy a entretenerlo , ustedes escapen.

 _ **Natsu :**_ Ja , no me mande !

 _ **Lucy :**_ Si no mueves tu trasero , te empujare .

 _ **Gray**_ : Y tu ?

 _ **Lisanna :**_ Mama ! ***llorando del miedo***

 _ **Natsu :**_ Oy Lisanna , vamonos si ?

Vi como la bola se acercaba hacia nosotros pero Lucy la paraba con un escudo que no aguantaría , ella iba retrocediendo por culpa del poderoso ataque , sin embargo ella no se rendía algo de ella que siempre me ha gustado , pero que digo ella no me gusta para nada .

 _ **Lucy :**_ Muevanse !

 _ **Natsu :**_ Vamonos , no quiero ver morir a una rata miserable .

 _ **Gray**_ : *** levanta a Lisanna *** Si ..

Pasamos un pequeño porta que se cerró en nosotros , Lucy no tenia como escapar se había sacrificado por nosotros .

 _ **POV Normal**_

La rubia al ver pasar a los tres por el portal sintió alivio , ella no podía aguantar eternamente , estaba herida y cansada . Lo que tenía que pasar pasó el escudo se rompío dejando a la maga expuesta a la magia negra , ella cerró los ojos esperando un impacto que nunca llegó .

 _ **Lucy :**_ E..estoy viva ? *** se desmaya ***

 _ **Loki**_ : Lo hiciste bien *** besa su frente *** te llevare a casa con todos.

Loki la había salvado de una muerte segura , los espiritus se encargaron de dejar a los recíen salvados a sus gremios .  
Cuando Lucy despertó estaba en su cama en el gremio , a su lado estaba Erza muy preocupada .

 _ **Erza :**_ Porque me lo escondiste ?

 _ **Lucy :**_ Lo siento ..

 _ **Erza :**_ Tengo gana de pegarte ahora mismo por ser tan idiota .

 _ **Lucy :**_ Puedes hacerlo , me lo merezco fui muy tonta .

 _ **Erza :**_ *** salta a abrazarla *** No hagas más eso !

 _ **Jellal :**_ Veo que despertaste , me encargue de saber si Jura , Natsu , Lisanna y Gray regresaron a salvo y se ve que estan todos bien . Jura nos dijo de agradecerte de haberlo salvado .

 _ **Lucy :**_ No tienes la cara un poco hinchada Jellal ?

 _ **Jellal :**_ Bueno Erza me estuvo torturando para saber donde te habías metido .

 **Lucy :** Jajaja típico de Erza .

 _ **Consejero :**_ Podemos pasar ?

 _ **Lucy :**_ Adelante .

 _ **Consejero :**_ Como le fue la misión ? Pudieron saber algo ?

 _ **Lucy :**_ Como temían esta planeando un ataque pero dijo que no llegaria enseguida . Siento no poder decir mucho más pero es todo lo que pude averiguar.

 _ **Consejero :**_ Usted hizo más que suficiente , ha protegido a un mago santo y 3 magos que paseaban en los alrededores además que usted salió herida .

El consejero se retiró después de eso dejando a Lucy de nuevo con Erza y Jellal , en eso una pequeña peliazul aparecío saltando encima de la rubia .

 _ **Wendy :**_ Me tenias preocupada !

 _ **Yukino :**_ Esta mejor Lucy-sama ?

 _ **Lucy :**_ Si , mucha gracias chicas .

 _ **Asuka :**_ Lushy ! Erza-nee se puso un traje de conelita delante de Jellal , y le dijo habla .

 ** _Wendy :_** Eso fue tan vergonzoso de ver *** sonrojada ***

 _ **Yukino :**_ Si ..

 _ **Levy :**_ Moo~Erza que le enseñas a los niños !

 _ **Gajeel :**_ ***susura en el oido de Levy *** te pondrías ese traje para mi ?

 _ **Levy :**_ *** sonrojada al maximo *** G..Gajeel !

Todos los dragones slayer habían oido las palabras de ese ultimo y vieron como la peliceleste se ponia roja de la vergüenza , al ver y oir eso no pudieron evitar reirse .

 _ **Lucy :**_ Venga , las hormonas sacarla cuando estaís solitos .

 _ **Juvia :**_ Lucy-san , recibiste un mensaje de Makarov .

 _ **Lucy :**_ A ver ? Es el olor de Makarov eso es cierto , a ver que querrá el master .

 _ **Wendy :**_ Puedes leerla en voz alta ?

 _ **Lucy :**_

 _" Queridos hijos mios ,_  
 _he escuchado de vuestros logros y estoy muy orgullos de vosotros , por eso he decidido de realizar una fiesta en mi gremio esta noche , por favor vengan bien vestido . No se preocupen por los mocosos del gremio , me ocupare de ellos con la ayuda de Mirajane y Laxus ._  
 _Att : Makarov Dreyar."_

 _ **Juvia :**_ No creo estar segura de ir .

 _ **Lucy :**_ ***suspira con pesadez *** Debemos ir , vistanse bien .

 _ **Wendy :**_ Pero que podemos ponernos .

 _ **Lucy :**_ Erza y Minerva ustedes teneís buen gusto podeís ayudar a las chicas a elegir que vestir . Chicos ustedes tengan buen aspecto y buen comportamiento vale ?

 _ **Todos - Lucy :**_ Aye !

 _ **Lucy**_ : Gatitos ustedes tambíen .

 _ **exceed**_ : Aye !

 _ **POV Lucy**_

Todos nos fuimos a preparar para la fiesta de la noche , yo me puse el vestido y la flor en el pelo que Erza me había regalado mi pelo estaba suelto ondulado con algunos tirabuzones me puse tambíen unos tacones blanco con borde plateado al igual que el vestido y flor , me puse una pulsera blanca que tenia una mariposa de plata que representaba el simbolo del gremio y finalmente me puse un collar con unas perlita blanca . Al terminar de vestirme vesti a happy con un traje negro y una corbata azul oscura .

 _ **Happy :**_ Estoy guapo ?

 _ **Lucy :**_ Asi es *** sonrie dulcemente ***

Al salir del cuarto vi a Wendy con un vestido violeta palido , su pelo estaba suelto , tenia una pluma en el pelo como complemento , un collar blanco con una pluma blanca se encontraba alrededor de su fino cuello , el pendiente de Grandine en una oreja y en la otra tenia una mariposa blanca y finalmente unos zapatos blanco con unos listones violeta . Charle ella llevaba un vestido rosa con un nudito blanco .  
Erza llevaba su pelo recogido en un moño decorado con un broche con una flor negra , su vestido era negro corto hasta unos cincos centimetros por las rodillas y pegado al cuerpo , unos tacones negro , llevaba un collar con diamante pegado al cuello y una pulsera igual , en su mano llevaba un lindo anillo de plata con una pequeña mariposa .  
Juvia llevaba la ropa que le regalo Erza , con las joyas que tambien le había regalado Erza .  
Yukino ella llevaba un vestido azul palido corto como el de Erza pero el suyo a diferencia no era pegado al cuerpo , unos tacones blancos , su pelo estaba decorado por un broche con una estrella y pequeñas piedras azules .  
Levy llevaba un vestido naranja con una cinta negra que rodeaba su cintura y le hacia un lindo moño atrás , su pelo estaba como siempre ondulado , llevaba unos tacones naranja y un collar negro de perlitas .  
La pequeña Azuka llevaba un vestido verde claro , su pelo estaba atado en dos coleta recogido por unas mariposa blanca . Su madre Bisca llevaba un vestido negro largo de escote corazón y no pegado al cuerpo , su pelo recogido en un moño , zapatos blancos y un collar blanco de floresita .  
Minerva , Kagura , Ultear y Meredy ayudaron a las chicas a peinarse y vestirse pero no quisieron venir , supuestamente porque le preocupaban que pudiera pasar algo al gremio , pero tambien explicaron que no le gustaban el actual Fairy tail .  
Cuando miré hacia los chicos para ver si estaban presentable me sorprendi bastante al ver que si habían cumplido las normas .  
Sting llevaba una camiseta blanca muy entreabierta con unos pantalones negro .  
Rogue el llevaba una camiseta negra un poco entreabierta con unos pantalones negro .  
Gajeel llevaba un traje negro con camiseta blanca y una corbata naranja , Alzack iba igual solo que con una corbata de color verde claro .  
Jellal llevaba una camisa roja escarlata con un pantalon negro se veía muy bien en el .  
De lado de los pequeños gatitos estaba Lily que llevaba un traje negro con una corbata de color gris , Lector llevaba un traje blanco con corbata roja , y el pequeño frosh cambio su traje de rana a un traje de conejo .

 _ **Lucy :**_ Bueno estan todos listo ?

 ** _Todos-Lucy :_** Aye !

 _ **Lucy :**_ Bueno pues vamos , los que se quedan cuiden bien del gremio , hasta lueguito .

 _ **Minerva :**_ Tener cuidado .

Cogimos el tren para ir hacia Magnolia y una vez delante la puerta del gremio de las hadas Sting empezó a ponerse pesado .

 _ **Sting :**_ Princesa *** agarra a Lucy de la cintura ***

 _ **Lucy :**_ Que haces estupido ?

 ** _Sting :_** No puedo abrazar a la princesa ? No olvides que soy tu dragón *** guiña un ojo ***

 _ **Rogue :**_ Yo no creo que sea bueno que te pongas de ligón ahora y sobretodo con ella.

 _ **Lucy :**_ Ara ara ups ***dije para patear a Sting y que acabase estampandose en la puerta del gremio y abrirla de par en par *** mi culpa

 _ **Erza :**_ Bueno almenos la puerta esta abierta.

 _ **Makarov :**_ Me alegro que hayan venido , pasen pasen .

 _ **Lucy :**_ Siento la tardanza y el problema *** mira malamente a Sting ***

 _ **Sting :**_ ***traga grueso *** L..L..Lo siento !

 _ **Makarov :**_ Bueno , no importa ya sabes muy bien como se ponen aqui .

 _ **Natsu :**_ Master usted dijo que solo era una fiesta para la gente de Fairy tail ! Porque ellos estan aqui ! Ellos dejaron de ser de Fairy tail !

 _ **Lisanna :**_ Eso es cierto !

 _ **Makarov :**_ Son mis invitados , asi que calmense *** frunce el seño ***

 _ **Lisanna y Natsu :**_ O..Ok.

 _ **Makarov :**_ Puedes seguirme Lucy ?

 _ **Lucy :**_ Si claro , chicos no hagan tonterias . Erza vigilalos .

 _ **Erza :**_ Como tu digas , Sting no empieces una pelea ***mirada oscura a Sting ***

 _ **Sting :**_ Porque solo me dicen a mi ..

 _ **Erza :**_ La mayoria de la veces la culpa es tuya.

 _ **Gray :**_ Juvia estas muy bonita vestida asi .

 _ **Juvia :**_ Ah si ? Gracias *** se va con Levy***

 _ **Gray :**_ *** pensando *** _" Es realmente Juvia ? Es tan guapa y además ha pasado de mi , como es posible si ella era una niña tonta que se pegaba a mi como chicle "_.

 _ **Mirajane**_ : En que piensas ?

 _ **Gray :**_ Pues que Juvia ha pasado de mi .

 _ **Mirajane :**_ Normal , pasaste de ella toda tu vida . No me extrañaria que se enamorara de otro chico umm Lyon tal vez.

 _ **Gray**_ : Bueno que haga lo que quiera , no me importa *** mirada hacia Juvia que se reía con Levy y Yukino ***

Estaba andando con Makarov , lo segui hacia un sitio subterraneo , luego delante habia una puerta gigante .

 _ **Lucy :**_ Que es este sitio ?

 _ **Makarov :**_ Hija mia , aqui se encuentra algo escondido que tiene que ver con tu madre.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Antiguamente en LunaticButterfly :**_

 _Lucy y Jura se enfrentaron al temible Zeref , viendo las pocas probabilidad de salir con vida de aquel combate la rubia abrió un portal para salvar al agotado y herido Jura y a la vez salvar su vida , desgraciadamente 3 idiota nombrados Natsu , Gray y Lissana aparecieron en el momento en el que la rubia iba a entrar en aquel portal , haciendo que esta se sacrifique para ganar tiempo para que ellos puedan ponerse a salvo en el Mundo Mágico . En el momento critico donde la maga esperaba su muerte Loki aparecio para salvarla de su destino trágico . Al despetar Erza le regaño por su idiotez , más tarde fueron invitado para una fiesta en el gremio de Fairy tail , donde el Master Makarov guardaba una sorpresa para nuestra Lucy ._

 **Ahora si , empecemos con el Capitulo :**

 _ **Lucy :**_ Un recuerdo de mi madre ?

 _ **Makarov :**_ Asi es hija mia .

 _ **Lucy**_ : Porque me lo cuenta ahora y no ante ?

 _ **Makarov :**_ Eso es lo que ha decidido tu madre , ella me lo dió a mi y me dijo que cuando tu cumplieras 20 años te hablara sobre ese tema .

 _ **Lucy :**_ Entiendo , usted sabe lo que es ?

 _ **Makarov :**_ Me parece que es su diario pero realmente no estoy seguro de eso .

 _ **Lucy**_ : Pero como es que usted sabe sobre mi madre ? Y porque ella le dio eso a usted ?

 _ **Makarov :**_ Verás hija , tu madre Layla es hija mía , ella sabía que su hora estaba cerca por lo que me pidío guardar ese diario , esconderlo de ti y de tu padre hasta que fueras lo bastante mayor para entenderlo .

 _ **Lucy :**_ Porque esconderlo de mi padre ?

 _ **Makarov**_ : Ella sabía que el iba a culpar la magia de su muerte , si el hubiera leído lo que ponía en el diario seguramente no creo que tu puedas estar aqui hoy en día .

 _ **Lucy :**_ Entiendo , y usted porque no me dijo nada ?

 _ **Makarov :**_ Bueno era un tema delicado , pensaba decirtelo todo de golpe hubiera sido más facil.

 _ **Lucy :**_ Facil para usted , pero asimilar todo eso para mi es realmente ..dificil

 _ **Makarov :**_ Cuando tu madre murió , tu padre cortó todo los lazos con nosotros para que tu no sufras la misma consecuencia , el temor de que tu pudiera seguir el mismo trágico final que tu madre y el hecho de que eras la unica heredera de la familia hizo crecer su miedo y su codicia por lo que sin querer te terminó haciendo infeliz.

 _ **Lucy :**_ Entonce eso me hace prima de Laxus ?

 _ **Makarov :**_ No , el es tu hermano mayor , tu padre no quería de un hijo varón por lo que Layla para protegerlo se lo confió a su hermano , el cuidó bien de Laxus pero al final tambíen terminó por mal camino cayendo en la oscuridad . Yo terminé cuidando de Laxus pero no creo que el sepa que eres su hermana pequeña.

 _ **Lucy :**_ Entonce , todo eso esta en este diario ? Pero donde esta ?

 _ **Makarov :**_ Layla dijo que te hicieran pasar una pequeña prueba , asi que cualquiera que intente ir a por el diario no podría agarrarlo tan facilmente , excepto su hija .

 _ **Lucy :**_ Iré a por el diario .

Makarov me señalo un pasillo largo al final se podía ver una puerta por lo que seguí el camino hasta la puerta , al atravesar la puerta solo pude notar como estaba cayendo .

 **POV Erza**

Estaba vigilando que todo estuviera en su lugar , hasta que vi a Makarov volver sin Lucy lo que me preocupó bastante por lo que fui hacia el para preguntarle pero el al verme se limitó a sonreir .

 _ **Erza :**_ Makarov , que pasó con Lucy ?

Al decir el nombre de mi amiga todos miraron a Makarov y se percataron de la ausencia de mi amiga .

 _ **Makarov :**_ No se preocupen por ella , no tardara en volver .

 _ **Erza :**_ Que pasó con ella ? Se fue a otra misión ?

 _ **Makarov :**_ Ya os contara ella cuando vuelva *** se siente a beber cerveza***

 _ **Juvia :**_ Se fue sola otra vez..

 _ **Levy :**_ No quería que se fuese de nuevo .

 _ **Gajeel :**_ No te preocupes enana ***acaricia la cabeza de la maga de escritura***

 _ **Mirajane :**_ Que linda pareja *** se vuelve loca *** ya los veo ! Mini Gajeel y Levy corriendo por todos lados . KYAAA!

 _ **Erza :**_ U..U..Us..tedes ..Ha..Hab..eis ..H..Hecho..E..Eso ? ***roja como tomate***

 _ **Levy :**_ Kyaa ! Claro que noo ! *** sonrojada ***

 _ **Erza :**_ Me asuste por un momento .

 _ **Gajeel :**_ ***acaricia la bariga de Levy *** Se llamara Keishiro .

 _ **Levy :**_ EEEH! ***Sorprendida y sonrojada ***

 _ **Erza :**_ a..A.. *** Roja como tomate y balbuceando cosas sin sentidos ***

 _ **Mirajane :**_ Ara ara , Levy pequeña mentirosa .

 _ **Gajeel :**_ Giji .

 _ **Lily :**_ Porque no me dijiste ?

 _ **Gajeel :**_ Oi! Que era broma .

 _ **Mirajane :**_ *** Decepcionada *** Asi que ..no bebe ? ***llorando ***

 _ **Levy :**_ Gajeel , no seas mentiroso ! Por un momento pense que me violaste !

 _ **Gajeel :**_ Oi! Yo no soy tan pendejo como para hacer eso ! Si lo hago y se queda embarazada asumire mi cargo como padre !

 _ **Levy :**_ ***roja como tomate *** Gajeel..

 _ **Gajeel :**_ O mato la chica

 _ **Levy :**_ No hay manera !

 _ **Lily :**_ Por un momento pensé que era romantico ...

 _ **Laxus :**_ Mirajane porque lloras ?

 _ **Mirajane:**_ Porque Levy no esta embarazada y yo queria un bebe ! Un bebe para verlo crecer y que me llame tata !

 _ **Lucy :**_ Pues hazlo tu .

Todos nos giramos y vimos a Lucy con el vestido rajado , el pelo despeinado y una herida que sangraba en su mejilla .

 **POV Lucy**

Al volver todos me miraban sorprendidos , bueno tal vez era por mi aspecto pero pude ver como Makarov me sonreía.

 _ **Erza :**_ Que te pasó !

 ** _Sting :_** Con lo guapa que estabas ..

 _ **Rogue :**_ Vienes de decir que ahora es fea..

 ** _Sting :_** No ! Lucy es hermosa .

 _ **Lucy :**_ Fue un camino lleno de cosas *** se sienta en una silla *** tipico de mi madre.

 _ **Makarov :**_ Pero pudiste pasar todo sin problema , cuentanos que pasó ?

 ** _Lucy :_** Bueno veran, cuando fui por el pasillo caí sobre unos arbusto lo que me desgarró un poco la ropa , cuando me levanté vi dos caminos , uno oscuro y otro lleno de luz .

 _ **Makarov :**_ Cual camino escogiste ?

 ** _Lucy :_** El oscuro .

 _ **Lisanna :**_ Asi que perdiste por eso no tardaste nada , que debíl jumm.

 _ **Makarov :**_ No perdío ..pero dime en cual teoría te aferaste ?

 _ **Lucy :**_ Mi madre siempre me dijo , en el mundo siempre habrá luz y oscuridad , pero los que estan en la oscuridad siempre tendran una pequeña parte de luz , Lucy tu tienes que ayudarlos, ser la luz de esas personas .

 _ **Makarov :**_ Entonce fuiste por ese camino por eso ?

 _ **Lucy :**_ Asi es .

 _ **Juvia :**_ Que pasó luego ?

 _ **Lucy :**_ Me encontré con un hombre muy viejo , el me pedía ayuda asi que le ayude . Poco después ese hombre se convirtió en un angel muy hermoso , su pelo dorado , alas blancas y inmensa .

 _ **Sting :**_ Parece que me describe a mi , nena .

 _ **Lucy :**_ *** lo mira con ojos asesino *** No digas más . Bueno aquel hombre me sonrió y me enseñó dos puertas para luego contarme un acertijo _" Hay dos puertas , en la primera hay un leon muerto de hambre y en la segunda puerta hay un hombre con una hacha queriendo matarte ¿ Por cual puerta saldriás ?"_

 _ **Natsu :**_ Y por mala suerte escogiste la mala y por eso volviste tan pronto no ?

 _ **Lucy :**_ ***Suspira *** Elegi la correcta , la del leon muerto de hambre .

 _ **Cana :**_ Eh ?

 _ **Wendy :**_ Para los que no entendieron , el león estaba MUERTO de hambre .

 _ **Natsu :**_ Osea que tenía hambre , entonce porque no te comío?

 _ **Lucy :**_ ***Suspirando desesperada *** Porque de no comer , estaba muerto ...Dios mío como se puede ser tan tonto .

 _ **Makarov :**_ Bueno que pasó luego ?

 _ **Lucy :**_ Al pasar la puerta del león sin problema , me encontré una chica muy linda con preciosas alas blancas , pelo de un color marón claro . Ella me dijo que me entregaría el libro después de elegir entre dos cosas..

 _ **Makarov :**_ Que cosas eran ?

 _ **Lucy :**_ Estaba delante de dos personas , una niña pequeña de pelo rubio con ojos verdes y una mujer...mi madre...Las dos se cayeron por el alcantilado . El angel me preguntó a cual salvaría .

 _ **Erza :**_ Eso tuvo que ser complicado para ti..

 _ **Wendy :**_ Lucy-san...

 _ **Sting :**_ ***poniendo su mano en el hombro de Lucy*** Lucy..

 ** _Lucy :_** Elegi salvar a la niña y obtuve el libro .

 _ **Makarov :**_ Porque salvaste a la niña ?

 _ **Lucy :**_ Mi madre no volvera aunque la salve , además la niña tenía muchas cosas por ver , no era su hora .

 _ **Lisanna :**_ Pues vaya , traicionar a su propia familia *** Se rié malvadamente ***

 _ **Makarov :**_ No permitire que hables asi a mi nieta , asi que baja tu tono que ya me estas cansando .

 _ **Todos :**_ Nieta ?!

 _ **Laxus :**_ Eso que quiere decir viejo ?

 _ **Lucy :**_ El dijo que yo era su nieta y que tu eras mi hermano , fuiste adoptado o más bien entregado a nuestro tio ya que nuestro padre no quería de ti ..

 _ **Lisanna :**_ Por eso eres la preferida del Master con Laxus ...Pff que favoritismo.

 _ **Laxus :**_ De que hablas Lisanna ? Yo fui expulsado del gremio recuerdas ? Y Lucy se fue para crear su propio gremio ..Yo creo que no eres nadie para hablar , además ahora que se que Lucy es mi hermana pequeña os juro que el que la toque tendra la furia de Laxus encima por el resto de sus días.

 _ **Mirajane :**_ Laxus calmate *** Ríe divertida *** No solo la furia de Laxus , sino tambien la mía . Y hermanita espero que dejes de ser tan ...tan tonta y egoísta . La odiaban porque era debil ?

 _ **Natsu :**_ Si ! Yo no quería de esa rubia , solo fue un reemplazo . Yo me sentía solo sin Lisanna y cuando ella volvió , tenía que hecharla del grupo . Despues de todo esa rubia no vale nada.

Frunci el ceño y sonreí divertida mientra que Sting fue a por el dandole una buena bofetada .


	7. Chapter 7

_**Antiguamente en LunaticButterfly :**_

L _a fiesta organizada por el Master Makarov empieza tranquilamente mientra que Lucy empezó su prueba para obtener el diario de su madre , al volver a la fiesta la cosa empieza a complicarse , ya que Lissana y Natsu empiezan a burlarse de ella . Laxus al saber que Lucy es su hermana menor , dice que hara lo posible por protegerla , al igual que Mirajane que anunció lo mismo por su amiga , por otra parte Sting que sin poder controlar más sus emociones al oír las palabras llena de veneno de Natsu le propinó un buen golpe._

 **Ahora si , que empiece el capitulo :**

 _ **Lucy :**_ Sting , ya basta .

 _ **Sting :**_ Enserio!? Enserio piensas eso de ella? Ella es amable con todo a pesar de las heridas que tenía, ella creyó en ti! Y asi se lo pagas ? Solo porque para ti fue un reemplazo.. No mereces ni mirarla ! No te atrevas a tocarla o hablarle !

 _ **Laxus :**_ Uy si que es protector .

 _ **Mirajane :**_ Tal vez haya romance entre esos dos no crees ?

 _ **Laxus :**_ No creo , mira la cara de mi hermana .

 _ **Mirajane :**_ Si parece como si no tuviera ninguna emoción.

 _ **Lucy :**_ Oye ..os escucho saben ...Sting ya esta bíen , no pierda el tiempo con el .

 _ **Sting :**_ Pero el dice cosas malas de ti !

 _ **Lucy :**_ Esta bien *** coge el brazo de Sting ***

 _ **Makarov :**_ Bueno Lucy , como son tus poderes de Dragona Slayer ?

 _ **Lucy :**_ Quieren ver ?

 _ **Makarov :**_ Si.

 _ **Lucy :**_ RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN CELESTIAL !

Al gritar y aspirar un poco de aire , expulse un gran rugido con mi magía celestial que terminó creando un gran agujero en la pared .

 _ **Lucy :**_ Bueno lo hice flojito para no destrozar todo ..Pero os enviare a Ultear mañana para que arregle eso .

 _ **Makarov :**_ Vaya es muy bonita tu magia es muy brillante.

 ** _Lucy :_** Bueno es magia celestial .

 _ **Natsu :**_ No es para nada sorprendente , yo aprendi dos hechizo que puedo hacer con mi fuego , Volcan furioso y Tsunami de fuego .

 ** _Erza :_** *** empieza a reirse *** Enserio ? Lucy tiene mas hechizo que tu .

 _ **Lucy :**_ Lluvia de meteoritos , tornado de estrella , volcan celestial , y algunos más .

 _ **Laxus :**_ Oye flamita , parece que mi hermana te esta alcanzando .

 ** _Natsu :_** Eso fue que su dragona le enseñó más a ella que Igneel a mi .

 ** _Wendy :_** Eso es falso , tu fuiste entrenado por Igneel durante 5 años , Lucy solo fue entrenada 3 meses .

 _ **Sting :**_ Aunque ella no lo aparenta es bastante fuerte .

 ** _Lucy :_** Como que no lo aparento ?

 ** _Sting :_** Eres bajita de estatura , pareces una chica dulce y inofensiva .

 _ **Todos :**_ Cierto cierto .

 _ **Lucy :**_ *** Le da un golpe flojito a Sting clavandolo en el suelo *** Ahora ?

 _ **Lisanna :**_ iih!

 _ **Lucy :**_ Pequeña pero letal..

 _ **Mirajane :**_ Ara Ara pobre Sting ...Que te pasa Gray ? *** mira a su amigo medio raro ***

 _ **Gray :**_ Natsu , ya no quería a Lucy y la quería hechar del gremio . La verdad es que yo tampoco la quiero aqui pero Juvia se fue con ella.

 _ **Juvia :**_ Porque TU Gray ya no me gustas .

 _ **Gray :**_ Oye linda *** agarra la barbilla de Juvia *** Es Gray-sama para ti .

 _ **Juvia :**_ *** Hace un gesto con la mano *** No te atrevas a tocarme .

 ** _Gray :_** Dios me duele el vientre ! Que hiciste maldita !

 ** _Juvia :_** Solo hice que tu cuerpo heche más agua , en otra palabra deberías ir al baño.

 ** _Gray :_** Dios! *** corre al baño ***

 _ **Lucy :**_ Bien hecho Juvia *** sonrie dulcemente y acaricia la cabeza de la maga de agua ***

 _ **Natsu :**_ Bastarda que le hiciste a mi amigo ! ***se lanza sobre Juvia con su puño lleno de fuego***

 _ **Lucy :**_ ***Sonrisa sadica *** eeh..

 _ **Rogue :**_ Ay..eso va a terminar mal .

 _ **Erza :**_ Si , bueno el se lo merece

 _ **Lucy :**_ Como te atreves a tocar a mi amiga y compañera de gremio .

Trás decir eso le di un puñetazo en la cara y luego una patada haciendo que salga volando por el agujero realizado ante .

 _ **Makarov :**_ Perdona lo que viene de pasar Lucy.

 _ **Lucy :**_ No se preocupe , pero es a el de disculparse con Juvia .

 _ **Lisanna :**_ Tu! Como te atreves a tocar a mi novio y a mi amigo !

 _ **Mirajane :**_ Lucy , como hermana mayor te pido que me dejes esto a mi .

 _ **Lisanna :**_ Oh ! Además pones a mi hermana mayor en mi contra !

 _ **Lucy :**_ Yo no hice nada , todo esto lo conseguiste tu solita .

 _ **Lisanna :**_ Pues vale , me importa poco lo que piensa mi hermana ! Te voy a arrancar el cabellos y te haré llorar ! Recuerdalo rubia tonta !

 _ **Mirajane :**_ Ya está bien ! ***le da una bofetada a su hermana menor ***

 _ **Lisanna :**_ Mira-nee ?

 _ **Mirajane :**_ Yo no puedo soportar que hables asi , tu no eres la hermana pequeña que recordaba tener...Lucy es mi amiga y aunque seas mi hermana no voy a dejar que sigas haciendo cosas malas .

 _ **Lucy :**_ Mirajane , esta bien ...Nosotros ya nos ibamos de todos modos .

 _ **Sting :**_ Esperanos !

 _ **Lucy :**_ Venga chicos nos vamos , mañana tenemos que hacer algunas cosas recuerdan ?

 _ **Gremio LB :**_ Ah cierto

Nos fuimos todo de camino a nuestro gremio , pues el dia siguiente yo había organizado con Erza y Jellal una salida con todos los del gremio al parque acuatico , ya que la pequeña Asuka lloraba de aburimiento .

 _ **Asuka :**_ Lushy mañana donde vamos ?

 _ **Lucy :**_ Voy a llevar a Asuka-chan y todos los del gremio al parque acuático *** sonrie felizmente ***

 _ **Erza :**_ Pero he pensando en eso Lucy , es realmente seguro que nosotros vayamos alli ..Ya sabes que algunos son muy destructivos *** dijo señalando a los DS de luz , hierro y sombra ***

 _ **Lucy :**_ Es verdad que esa parte se me había olvidado ... Escuchen todos , mañana si algunos de ustedes destroza el parque acuático ira al infierno . Entendido ?!

 _ **Todos :**_ Aye !

 _ **Asuka :**_ Mama , Papa quiero dormir con Lushy hoy . Puedo ?

 _ **Bisca :**_ Pero Asuka , Lucy a lo mejor esta muy cansada y la vas a molestar.

 _ **Asuka :**_ Quiero dormir con Lushy! *** haciendo berrinche ***

 _ **Alzack :**_ No seas caprichosa Asuka .

 _ **Lucy :**_ No me molesta que duerma conmigo *** sonrie dulcemente *** Pueden dejarmela a mi , no hay problema .

 _ **Bisca :**_ Si tu lo dices Lucy...Asuka portate muy bien vale ?

 _ **Asuka :**_ Sii! ***salta sobre Lucy ***

La verdad tener a Asuka a mi lado me hacía sentir más tranquila , no sabría si mi barrera era fuerte y me asustaba imaginar que algo le podria pasar a esta niña indefensa .

 _ **Lucy :**_ Bueno Asuka , vamos a por el pijama y a dormir que es tarde

 _ **Asuka :**_ Aye ! *** se va a poner pijama *** ya eshtaa !

 _ **Lucy :**_ Muy bien que rapida *** se pone una camiseta y se acuesta en la cama *** Vamos ven .

Asuka se acostó a mi lado y la abrazé contra mi , esta niña era muy importante para mi , la adoraba y no me gustaría verla ni una sola vez llorar ..Por eso necesito protegerla a ella y a todos los del gremio. Me quede dormida al igual que la pequeña Asuka , por la mañana me desperté sintiendo a alguien empujarme para despertarme .

 _ **Asuka :**_ Lushy , Lushy ! Acuático ! Vamosh!

 _ **Lucy :**_ Asuka ? Ara ara si si deja que me ponga ropa para ir con tus padres .

 _ **Asuka :**_ Okii!

Me puse la ropa corriendo ya que la pequeña Asuka ya no aguantaba esperar , me puse un vestido blanco y fui a casa de los padres de Asuka .

 _ **Lucy :**_ Bisca , Alzack os traigo a Asuka para que la vistan .

 _ **Bisca :**_ Mucha gracias Lucy .

 _ **Alzack :**_ Si, donde vas a esperar ?

 _ **Lucy :**_ A la entrada del gremio .

 _ **Alzack :**_ Entonce nos vemos ahi .

 _ **Lucy :**_ Si , nos vemos .

Me fui para el gremio donde Erza estaba esperando al igual que Wendy , Charle , Happy , Sting , Lector , Rogue y Frosh.

 _ **Sting :**_ Te ves muy linda Lucy .

 _ **Lucy :**_ Bueno esperaremos a los demás , no creo que tarden mucho

 _ **Sting :**_ Me siento ignorado ...

 _ **Rogue :**_ Has sido ignorado.

Cuando todos los miembros estuvieron presente fuimos hacia el parque acuático , una vez llegado y adentro nos pusimos unos bikinis . Yo llevaba un bikini azul oscuro con estrella blancas , Yukino un bikini color verde con una flor en el pelo de color verde , Erza un bikini negro muy sexy , Wendy un bikini de color azul a cuadro blanco , Bisca un bikini verde muy oscuro , Asuka tenia puesto un bañador de niña color rosa palo , Minerva llevaba un bikini de leopardo , Ultear ella llevaba un bikini negro con rayas blancas, Juvia llevaba un bikini color azul con lunares morados , Meredy llevaba un bikini blanco con corazones rosas , y finalmene Levy llegaba un bikini naranja con flores negras .Los chicos ellos por su lado llevaban bañadores negros , verdes , blanco o rojo muy tipico de los hombre .

Me fui al tobogán más alto para mirar las vistas ya que hice que el parque acuático no permitiera más gente por hoy , en caso de emergencia no quiero herido por culpa de mis idiotas . Una vez llegada a la cima podía ver todo el parque era muy hermoso ,el viento suave golpeaba mi cara moviendo mi cabello y no pude evitar sonreír .

 _ **Bisca :**_ Que miras Asuka ?

 _ **Asuka :**_ Un angel ! ***señala a Lucy***

 _ **Bisca :**_ Cierto que se parece a un angel ***se queda mirando a Lucy ***

 _ **Alzack :**_ Jaja venga vamos a divertirnos .

Miraba como todos los de mi gremio se divertían , hasta que un rubio vino a molestarme .

 _ **Sting :**_ Lucy-san ? Que haces aqui ? Porque no pruebas las atraccíones.

 _ **Lucy :**_ Solo quería ver si andaban haciendo tontería , pero todo esta muy tranquilo .

 _ **Yukino :**_ Eh este tobogán es el más alto del parque , y se llama Love Love tobogan , pero al parecer el agua va muy rapido ,que miedo .

 _ **Lucy :**_ Si es cierto , tengan cuidado de no caer por accidente .

Al decir eso resbale por un charco de agua , cuando dos brazos me agarraron fuerte para luego caer los dos por el LoveLoveTobogan.

 _ **Lucy :**_ Sueltame ! ***mirada asesina ***

 _ **Sting :**_ No puedo hacerlo ! ***asustado por la reacción de la rubia** * tu bikini está enganchado a mi pulsera !

 _ **Yukino :**_ Kyaa!

 _ **Lucy :**_ Yukino ?

 _ **Rogue :**_ Sostente a mi Yukino!

Vi como por encima de nosotros estaban Yukino y Rogue que al parecer tambien habían caído para intentar salvar a Sting .

 _ **Yukino :**_ Da miedo !

L _ **ucy :**_ Miedo no ...Vergüenza !

Si porque yo estaba debajo de Sting y Yukino estaba encima de Rogue , seguiamos bajando y bajando hasta llegar al final ...un momento a este tobogan le falta un trozo para depositarnos suavemente en el agua , a este ritmo tendremos una caida de al meno un metro y medio o más para luego caer al agua .

 _ **Lucy :**_ Eh! ***se sostiene a Sting con fuerza ***

 _ **Sting :**_ Lucy ? ***la mira sonrojado y al ver la caida tambien la sostiene fuerte *** Yukino , Rogue sosteneros fuerte !

 _ **Yukino :**_ Kyaa ! Rogue-sama ! ***abraza fuerte a Rogue ***

 ** _Rogue :_** ***se pone nervioso y rojo como un tomate pero al final hace lo mismo que ella *** A..AAH!

Nos caímos al agua , yo seguía en los brazos de Sting , el quería soltarme cosa que yo no podía permitir , pues mi bikini seguía enganchado a su pulsera .

 _ **Sting :**_ Lucy ?

 _ **Lucy :**_ Mi..Mi bikini esta enganchado a tu pulsera . *** lo mire furiosa para luego desenganchar el bikini e irme ***

 _ **Rogue :**_ Es tu primer contacto con ella , felicidades.

 _ **Yukino :**_ Seguramente sera el ultimo , visto su cara ...parecía muy digustada , creo que ella te odia mucho .

 _ **Sting :**_ Ya supongo , Lucy da mucho miedo..

Me fui al bar donde estaba Erza comiendo un pastel de fresa , ella me miró dudosa y al fin decidió hablarme.

 _ **Erza :**_ Es mio.

 _ **Lucy :**_ Si no te iba a pedir nada , solo pensaba si no te cansaba de comer el mismo pastelito de fresa .

 _ **Erza :**_ Uno nunca se cansa de comer algo que realmente le gusta .

 _ **Lucy :**_ Ya veo .. ***sonrie dulcemente ***

 _ **Hombre :**_ Que quiere tomar la señorita ?

 _ **Lucy :**_ Quiero un pastel de fresa y un cocktel de fresa .

 _ **Erza :**_ Eh ? Al final vas a comerte uno ?

 _ **Lucy :**_ No , el cocktel es mio pero el pastel es tuyo .

 _ **Hombre :**_ Aqui tiene señorita *** le da pastelito y el cocktel a Lucy ***

 _ **Lucy :**_ Mucha gracias *** le da el pastel a Erza y da un sorbo a su bebida ***

 _ **Erza :**_ Uaa ! Lucy te adoro ! ***come el pastelito ***

 _ **Lucy :**_ ***rie divertida *** Y bueno como te va con Jellal ?

 _ **Erza :**_ ***roja como las fresas *** Yo..Yo..y Jellal !

 _ **Lucy :**_ Ya veo ***sonrie dulcemente *** Jellal es algo timido y tu eres cabezona .

 _ **Erza :**_ Es..Eso no es verdad *** más roja que ante ***

 _ **Wendy :**_ Que esta pasando ?

 _ **Lucy :**_ Nada *** sonrie dulcemente *** ya te cansaste de jugar ?

 _ **Wendy :**_ No , solo que os vi y decidi venir .

 _ **Lucy :**_ Oh ya veo .

 _ **Erza :**_ Ah hablando de eso ...Lucy que hacias abrazada a Sting ?

 _ **Lucy :**_ Me he caido y el me sostuvo , el problema es que mi bikini se quedó enganchado a su pulsera .

 _ **Wendy :**_ Oh ! Te hiciste daño ?

 _ **Lucy :**_ No para nada , además hemos caído del tobogan .

 _ **Wendy :**_ Podias haberte hecho daño .

 _ **Lucy :**_ Pero no me hice ningún daño .

Empezamos a hablar juntas , pero notaba que alguien nos espiaba , algo estaba cerca y cada vez se acercaba más .


	8. Chapter 8

_**Antiguamente en LunatiButterfly :**_

 _El gremio habia ido a una fiesta donde no todo se pasó como se habría esperado , Lucy consiguío el diario de su madre custodiado por unas prueba que solo la hija de Layla podría haber acertado . Dia despues el gremio realizó una salida al parque acuatico donde Lucy y Sting tuvieron algunos roses , acabando con una rubia enojada , y un mago bastante avergonzado , pero no todo es bonito y perfecto una amenaza hizo su aparicion._

 ** _Actualmente en LunaticButterfly :_**

 _ **Wendy :**_ Lucy que ocurre ? Te vez rara .

 _ **Lucy :**_ No lo se ...Siento una presencia molesta .

 _ **Erza :**_ Yo no siento nada ...Estás segura ?

 _ **Lucy**_ : Si , es una magia negra , de eso no hay duda .

 _ **POV Normal**_

Lucy se sentía rara , ella sentía una presencia oscura , una magia poderosa . Ella sabía de donde provenía pero no percibía ningún olor , ni podía oír nada aparte de su ruidoso gremio . En una parte del parque acuatico , un hombre de pelo negro con una calavera dibujada en la mejilla miraba con una sonrisa macabra a la chica rubia .

 _ **Hombre :**_ Lucy Heartfilia , maga celestial *** se rie *** A ver si eres capaz de derrotar a una imitacion de Zeref.

El hombre dibujo algo en una hoja de un libro , arrancó la pagina y la lanzó al aire haciendo que esta reflejara una luz negra intesa . Al desaparecer la luz negra tambíen lo hizo el extraño hombre .

De la pagina salió una extraña criatura , tenía cola de serpiente , una cabeza humana con ojos de arañas , tenía dos pinza más afiladas que las tijeras de Cancer , tenia unas 2 patas en cada lado de su cuerpo que estaba recubierto de pelos como la de las arañas .

 _ **Erza :**_ Que es esto ?! Lucy eso fue lo que notaste ?

 _ **Lucy :**_ No, lo que había notado tenia una magía más oscura que esta cosa .

 _ **Wendy :**_ Pero es enorme , va a destruir todo !

Lucy vió que todos se habían reunidos , todos menos la pequeña Asuka y sus padres .

 _ **Alzack :**_ Lucy ! Ayuda , Asuka esta arriba en el tobogan pero fue destruido y ella esta sola ! *** nervioso ***

 _ **Bisca :**_ Lucy por favor salvala ***llorando ***

 _ **Lucy :**_ Bien , no se preocupen . Wendy , Rogue y Meredy refugiar a los heridos ... Jellal , Erza , Kagura , Sting , Minerva y Ultear ustedes vienen conmigo !

 _ **Todos :**_ Aye !

Lucy había explicado un plan para salvar a la pequeña , Jellal , Kagura y Erza fueron al lado derecho del demonio , mientra que Minerva , Sting y Ultear fueron al lado izquierdo. Ambos equipo empezaron a lansar unos ataques para llamar la atención sobre ellos mientra que Lucy ayudada de Happy sobrevolaba el demonio , al llegar donde la pequeña se dieron cuenta que la estructura no iba a aguantar el peso y Happy no podría aguantar el peso de dos personas .

 _ **Lucy :**_ Que debo hacer... ***nerviosa ***

 _ **Asuka :**_ Lushy! Tengo mieo.. ***llorando ***

 _ **POV Lucy**_  
La pequeña Asuka se ponía más y más nerviosa por lo que se asustaba más , la estructura no iba a aguantar más . Debía encontrar una solución rapida , cuando estaba pensando en un metodo recorde que podía crear una suave almohada con la magia de Aries .

 _ **Lucy :**_ Escucha Happy , me tienes que soltar e ir por Asuka .

 _ **Happy :**_ Pero te haras mucho daños Lucy !

 _ **Lucy :**_ No te preocupes , ve a por Asuka !

 _ **Happy :**_ No ! Tu caeras !

 _ **Lucy :**_ Hazlo ! Es una orden como Master !

 _ **Happy :**_ A..Aye *** suelta a Lucy ***

 _ **POV Normal**_

Lucy fue soltada por Happy , todos los del gremios estuvieron mirando la escena algo desconcertado y otros con miedo en sus rostro , el pequeño gato azul agarró y llevó a la niña con su padre , Lucy caía pero estaba tranquila , agarró una llave y llamó a Aries para que creara una suave capa que podría amortiguar la caída . Pero algo inesperado pasó al caer en el manto blando este la hizo rebotar un tanto y la caida podía ser dolorosa pero justo en ese momento llegó Happy su salvador .

 _ **Asuka :**_ Lushy angel !

Lucy se posicionó con la ayuda de Happy en frente del monstruo y dio un fuerte rugido del dragón celestial , acabando con el demonio que solo se desvaneció .

 _ **Erza :**_ Lucy estas bien ?

 _ **Lucy :**_ Gracias a Happy lo estoy * **dijo acariciando al gatito azul ***

 _ **Wendy :**_ Por un momento con las alas de Happy parecías un angel , era hermoso de ver !

 _ **Sting :**_ Si ella fuera un angel podria comer su magia !

 _ **Rogue**_ : O morir en el intento .

 _ **Lucy :**_ Estaís todos bien ?

 _ **Asuka :**_ Lushy !

 _ **Lucy :**_ Asuka estas bien ? ***acaricia la cabeza de la niña ***

 _ **Asuka :**_ Asuka esta bien ! *** sonrie de todos sus dientes ***

 _ **Sting :**_ Que era esa cosa ?

 _ **Lucy :**_ Creo que era una creación , una copia de los demonios de Zeref.

 _ **Jellal :**_ Lucy tu sabes algo ?

 _ **Lucy :**_ Realmente no mucho pero Jellal , Erza , Ultear y Minerva cuiden del gremio mientra no este . Yo necesito hablar con Makarov ahora mismo , Happy , Sting y Lector os necesito .

 _ **Sting :**_ Porque yo ?

 _ **Lucy**_ : Bueno si no quieres me llevo a Wendy , pero ella esta ocupada con los heridos .

 _ **Sting :**_ Vale vale lo entiendo voy ..

 _ **Happy :**_ Yo tambien tengo que ir ?

 _ **Lucy :**_ Tenemos que llegar al gremio de mi abuelo rapidamente .

 _ **Lector :**_ Bueno por mi no hay problema pero Sting pesa mucho .

 _ **Happy :**_ Lucy tambien pesa.

 _ **Sting /Lucy :**_ Oye!

 _ **Lucy :**_ Vamos ?

 _ **Happy :**_ Aye

 _ **Erza :**_ Ir con cuidado ..

 _ **Lucy :**_ Ustedes tambien tengan cuidado , cualquier cosa me llaman y estare lo más rapido que puedo .

 _ **Happy :**_ Si el que vuela soy yo..

Lector y Happy sacaron sus alas para luego llevar a los dos rubios al gremio de Fairy tail , la velocidad de los dos gatetes era tan alta que solo se podía ver unas pequeñas particulas luminosas .

 _ **Erza :**_ Espero que no sea nada grave..

 _ **Wendy :**_ Lucy estaba muy seria .

 _ **Jellal :**_ Seguramente ella lo sintío .

 _ **Rogue :**_ No solo ella , yo tambíen lo sentí.

 _ **Wendy :**_ Que cosa ?

 _ **Rogue :**_ Había una presencia oscura , algo que hizo aparecer esa cosa de la nada .

 _ **Jellal :**_ Parecía fuerte ..

 _ **POV Lucy**_

Al llegar al gremio de Fairy tail me di cuenta que aún seguía en bikini cosa que no me importó mucho , entré y busque a Makarov con la mirada . Cuando estaba por ir hacia mi abuelo Lisanna intentó saltarme encima pero de una palmada en la cabeza cayó al suelo inconsciente.

 _ **Lucy :**_ No estoy aqui para jugar...Abuelo es importante !

 _ **Mirajane**_ : Que pasa Lucy ... tu abuelo esta en su despacho .

Subi sin contestar a Mirajane y entre en el despacho de mi abuelo sin pedir ningún tipo de permiso lo cual generó una cara de sorpresa en el .

 _ **Makarov :**_ Lucy ? A que se ..

 _ **Lucy :**_ Abuelo ... Ha aparecido la copia de Zeref .

 _ **Makarov :**_ Que estas diciendo ?

 _ **Lucy :**_ Estabamos en la piscina cuando sentí una presencia oscura que rapidamente se fue , solo dejó un demonio .

 _ **Makarov :**_ Pero no estamos seguro de que sea el que copia los demonios de Zeref

 _ **Lucy :**_ Abuelo , estoy segura que es el .. era casi la misma sensacíon de cuando he peleado con Zeref pero más debil.

 _ **Makarov :**_ Esta bien , pero no quieren cambiarse primero ? *** señalando a Sting y Lucy en bañadores/bikini***

 _ **Lucy / Sting :**_ No tenemos cambios

 _ **Mavis :**_ De eso me encargo yo *** hace que Lucy se vea igual que ella y viste a Sting de blanco ***

 _ **Lucy :**_ Eh..?

 _ **Mavis :**_ Te queda muy bien .

 _ **Makarov**_ : Primera , Lucy y Sting bajemos con los demás .

 _ **Lucy :**_ Entendido .

Bajamos al bar donde estaban todos y ahi estaba Natsu ayudando a Lisanna que estaba durmiendo la siesta en el suelo , el al verme me dedicó una mirada llena de odio .

 _ **Natsu :**_ Que haces aqui ?

L _ **ucy :**_ Algo importante , no como algunos .

Al decir eso el Master encendió una lacrima de comunicacíon , se podía ver y oir a todos los master de todos los gremios oficiales .

 _ **Lucy :**_ Al parecer estan todos .

Empece a explicar todo lo sucedido en la piscina y tambien enseñe un pedazo de papel medio quemado donde se podía ver algo dibujado , trás mucha charla y debates todos decidieron tomar medidas defensivas y esperar a ver el proximo paso del imitador de Zeref .

 _ **Baba :**_ Como venga a mi gremio ooh lo hare girar y girar 100 veces !

 _ **Lucy :**_ Tengan mucho cuidado y si necesitan cualquier cosa contactenme .

 _ **Mavis :**_ Puede que sea el hijo de Zeref el que tu sentiste Lucy ?

 _ **Lucy :**_ El hijo de Zeref ? No lo sé ..

 _ **Mavis :**_ Bueno puede que sea el .

 _ **Makarov :**_ Hijo, padre ?

 _ **Mavis :**_ Hace mucho tiempo atrás Zeref y yo estuvimos junto pero su maldición me termino matando .

 _ **Makarov :**_ Pero como puede tener un hijo con usted si se murió ?

 _ **Lucy :**_ necrofilia ?

 _ **Mavis :**_ Fue creado con magia ...o algo asi no lo se exactamente .

 _ **Makarov**_ : Eso lo explica todo .

 _ **Lucy :**_ Bueno aun asi es peligroso y debemos capturarle .

 _ **Mavis :**_ El no es mal chico...cayó en la oscuridad al igual que Jellal por eso debes ayudarlo .

 _ **Lucy :**_ ***suspira *** Lo ayudare ..

 _ **Mavis :**_ Gracias Lucy .

 _ **Lucy :**_ No es nada ***sonrie dulcemente *** .

 _ **Larcade :**_ Hola querida madre y querida rubita ***acaricia la mejilla de Lucy *** eres realmente molesta y hermosa , pudiste destruir mi creacion o copia sin que llegase a haber heridos .

 _ **Lucy :**_ Asi que tu fuiste el que hizo eso . Porque ahora estas atacando ?

 _ **Larcade :**_ Simplemente porque ese dia que estuviste peleando con mi padre yo te vi , te odie por no haber muerto y pensé que si yo te matase tal vez ganaria el reconocimiento de mi padre .

 _ **Lucy :**_ Por eso atacase mi gremio , personas inocente que no tenian nada que ver en eso ?

 _ **Larcade :**_ Asi es , pero sabes tal vez pueda perdonarte , al final eres muy atractiva *** besa su mejilla ***

 _ **Lisanna :**_ Ja Miren esta ligando con alguien malo ! Tendrian que encarcelarte a ti tambien por complot !

 _ **Lucy**_ : Realmente eres odioso ***aparta su cara de el *** Pusiste en peligro gente realmente importante para mi , solo para tener merito .

 _ **Larcade :**_ Bueno asi es , pero es que querida no te había visto de cerca *** hace callar a Lisanna con un hechizo ***

 _ **Makarov :**_ Cof Cof pervertido cof cof .

 _ **Larcade :**_ Y que pasa si lo soy que yo sepa ella no es de nadie *** acaricia la cara de Lucy ***

 _ **Lucy :**_ Jum no me toques *** le pega en la mano *** no voy a perdonar lo que hiciste .

 _ **Larcade :**_ Y me vas a castigar ?

 _ **Lucy :**_ Si , alguien debe darte una buena paliza para que aprendas donde esta tu lugar .

 _ **Larcade :**_ Entonce arreglemos eso en un combate querida , si ganas sere bueno y te obedeceré ,pero si yo gano seguire siendo malo y obtendre algo de ti .

 _ **Lucy :**_ Esta bien , no tengo intención de perder .

 _ **Sting :**_ Lucy ! No deberias pelear aun...

 _ **Lucy :**_ No te preocupes ya recupere un poco de energía mágica ante .

Fuimos a las afueras del gremio con la ayuda de Happy y sus alas me elevé en el cielo y el no tardó en imitarnos con su magia , ambos nos mirabamos con mucho odio , mire hacia abajo y pude ver como los ciudadanos nos miraban con curiosidad por lo que llame a Aries que lo recubrió todo de lana suave y elastica que permitiria evitar los destrozos.

 _ **Larcade :**_ Oh quieres proteger los inocentes , eso me gusta ***se rie *** cada vez me gustas más .

 _ **Sting :**_ Ella es mia !

 _ **Larcade :**_ Ora un novio ? Tenias un novio cariño ?

 _ **Lucy :**_ No le prestes atencíon .

 _ **Larcade :**_ Para ser una maga del lado bueno eres bastante fria y mala .

 _ **Lucy :**_ Eso no impedirá que acabe contigo .

 _ **POV Normal**_

Ambos se miraban desafiante , Larcade hizo su primer ataque , se lansó sobre Lucy pero esta lo contraatacó con un su puño del dragón celestial , ambos retrocedieron y volvian a la carga .  
Lo que le pareció raro a la rubia era que el chico usaba magia de luz a pesar de ser oscuro , unas finas cuchillas de luz atravesaban su piel proporcionandole varias heridas , aun asi ella no se quedaba atrás y lograba estar a la par de el .  
La batalla duro unos 10 minutos pero ninguno monstraba signo de fatiga , era cierto que estaban heridos pero no estaban cansado , Lucy recitó un hechizo que hizo caer miles de estrellas fugaces y golpearon a Lacarde, el mago cayó al suelo pero logró mover la mano haciendo que una magia se acercara a Lucy para golpearla cosa que logró . Ambos estaban en el suelo y volvieron al cielo , Lucy invocó a Loke y Sagitarius , ambos combinaron su poder y lanzaron varias flechas con la luz del regulus impact .

Aprovechando la distracción de Larcade , Lucy empezó a brillar y lanzó un hechizo

 _ **Lucy :**_

 _Luz de luna y de las estrellas_  
 _quema la oscuridad ._  
 _Haz que reine la paz_  
 _y elimina toda la oscuridad ._  
 _Shinning Stars!_

Larcade se tapó la cara para recibirse el golpe , cayendo al suelo . El chico tenía miedo , la rubia era muy poderosa para su gusto , ella se acercó a el y el se asustó pero quedó sorprendido cuando ella lo abrazó fuertemente .

 _ **Lucy :**_ Ahora como dijiste tienes que obedecerme y parar de hacer el mal . Además tu no fuiste el que ha creado ese monstruo .

 _ **Larcade :**_ Como supiste que no fui yo ?

 _ **Lucy :**_ La magia negra que esa persona usó era muy poderosa , más que la tuya además habría aprovechado para invocar a uno en la pelea .

 _ **Larcade :**_ Yo llevó unos dias siguiendote , estaba celoso de que mi madre estuviera tan orgullosa de ti y te cuidase bien , sorprendido y enojado de que mi padre no haya podido matarte ... había oido de mi padre que el mandaria alguien a matarte y yo tenia que ver con mis propios ojos a la maga que no pudo ser derrotada por mi padre ...tenia curiosidad , envida y celos de ti ...

 _ **Lucy :**_ Umm eso significa que viste el trato de tu madre hacia mi , eso como puede ser ?

 _ **Larcade :**_ Bueno , yo siempre estoy mirando a mi madre desde lo lejos , siempre me habria gustado estar con ella.

 _ **Mavis :**_ No es tarde... puedo verte todo lo que tu desees si estas con Lucy , ella sabrá cuidar de ti .

 _ **Larcade :**_ No creo que ella quiera después de todo lo que hice .

 _ **Lucy :**_ No te guardo rencor , asi que quiero que te unas a mi gremio LunaticButterfly *** tiende su mano hacia el ***

 _ **Larcade :**_ Yo...


	9. Chapter 9

_**Antiguamente en Lunatic Butterfly :**_

Lucy y Sting fueron al gremio de Fairy tail para explicarle a Makarov una situación un tanto peligrosa , informando asi a lo demás gremios de tener cuidado y pedir ayuda si fuese necesario . Al acabar la reunion apareció un chico un tanto extraño que inició una pelea con Lucy , resultó que el chico no era malo como lo aparentaba y la maga rubia decidió invitarlo a su gremio . Aceptara la oferta ?

 _ **Actualmente en Lunatic Butterfly :**_

 _ **Lucy :**_ Tu ?

 _ **Larcade :**_ Yo me uno a ti *** se arrodilla ante ella *** a cambio de todo le servire honorablemente .

 _ **Lucy :**_ ***se sonroja *** No hace falta todo eso .

 _ **Larcade :**_ Es algo que yo quiero hacer , gracias a Lucy-sama pude reencontrarme con mi madre y de ahora en adelante pasar más tiempo con ella , usted me sacó de la oscuridad de querer ser reconocido por un padre que no se preocupa de mi .

 _ **Laxus :**_ Hermanita , al parecer tu gremio tiene gente rara .

 _ **Mirajane :**_ Etto Lucy me gustaría unirme también .

 _ **Lucy :**_ Como que te vas a unir ?

 _ **Mirajane :**_ Lucy , lo único que me retiene en Fairy tail era el Master y mi hermano.

 _ **Makarov :**_ Mis hijos , no tienen que preocuparse por mi.

 _ **Mirajane :**_ Lo se , y lo entendí por eso ayer hablé con mi hermano y me dijo que no me preocupara , que el era ya todo un hombre ***sonríe dulcemente ***

 _ **Laxus :**_ Yo también me uniré , no puedo dejar a mi linda hermanita sola más tiempo y bueno ahora que esta el hijo de la primera unido deberé entrenarle para que sea más fuerte .

 _ **Lucy :**_ Esta bien

Las marcas aparecieron , Larcade tenia una de color negra en su tobillo , Mirajane tenia una marca color carmín en su hombre y finalmente Laxus tenia su marca amarilla en el hombro .

 _ **Larcade :**_ Es una linda marca .

 _ **Mirajane :**_ Que bien , ahora podre saber muchas cosas sobre todos vosotros *** sonrisa picara***

 _ **Laxus :**_ Así os podre cuidar un poco mejor .

 _ **Lucy :**_ Esta bien *** mira a Makarov *** Al final abuelo te vas a quedar sin miembro

 _ **Makarov :**_ El día que eso pase espero que me aceptes en tu gremio .

 _ **Lucy :**_ No lo dudes ***sonríe dulcemente ***

 _ **Makarov :**_ De hecho dentro de unos cuantos meses serán los GJM , ya decidiste a quien enviar ?

 _ **Lucy :**_ Si y usted ?

 _ **Makarov :**_ Claro , te parece decirlo ahora ?

 _ **Lucy :**_ Claro por mi no hay problema

La maga celestial chasqueó sus dedos haciendo aparecer una lacrima de contacto con dispositivo de holograma incorporado haciendo ver a los miembros de Lunatic , ellos se miraron extrañado para luego mirar a su máster y los nuevo integrante .

 _ **Lucy :**_ Bien silencio , el máster Makarov y yo vamos a anunciar los participantes para los GJM.

 _ **Makarov :**_ Mi primer participante sera Natsu Dragneel .

 _ **Natsu :**_ Soy el mejor !

 _ **Lucy :**_ Mi primer participante sera , Erza Scarlet.

 _ **Erza :**_ Lo siento pero la victoria será mía .

 _ **Makarov :**_ Mi segundo participante sera Gray Fullbuster.

 _ **Gray :**_ Bien ! Prepararos que va a helar .

 _ **Lucy :**_ Mi segundo participante sera Laxus Dreyar .

 **Laxus :** Buena elección hermanita ***sonríe satisfecho ***

 _ **Makarov :**_ Mi tercer participante sera Elfman !

 _ **Lucy :**_ Ara ara pensaba meterte Mirajane pero sería malo hacerte pelear contra tu hermano .

 _ **Mirajane :**_ Te lo agradecerías dejarme aparte para este torneo ***sonríe tristemente ***

 _ **Lucy :**_ Mi tercer participante sera Juvia Loxar !

 _ **Juvia :**_ Eso suena interesante .

 _ **Makarov :**_ Mi cuarto participante sera Lisanna Strauss y el quinto sera Max y su amada escoba .

 _ **Max :**_ Mi escoba no peleara !

 _ **Lisanna :**_ Os enseñare quien manda !

 _ **Wendy :**_ En todo caso tu no.

 _ **Lucy :**_ Mi cuarto participante sera Gajeel y mi quinta participante sera Wendy Marvell.

 _ **Gajeel :**_ Giji !

 _ **Wendy :**_ P..Porque yo ?

 _ **Lucy :**_ Eres perfecta para eso ***sonríe a Wendy *** confío en ti .

 _ **Wendy :**_ Lo haré bien !

 _ **Lucy :**_ Bueno gremios despídanse ***chasquea los dedos y hace desaparecer la lacrima*** nos vamos .

 _ **Sting :**_ Lucy podemos hablar , necesito decirte algo .

 _ **Lucy :**_ Esta bien ...

Laxus , Mirjane y Larcade se fueron a preparar sus pertenencia para irse al gremio de la rubia dejando solo Sting y Lucy , la rubia se volteó y miró a su antiguo gremio que la estaba mirando con interés .

 _ **Lucy :**_ Nos marchamos , adiós .

 _ **Sting :**_ Bien Lector .

 _ **Lector :**_ Aye *** abre sus alas *** Vamos Sting-kun

 _ **Makarov :**_ Mi niña ten cuidado en el trayecto .

 _ **Lucy :**_ Lo tendré , cualquier cosa avísenme .

 _ **Natsu :**_ Lucy ! Algún día te derrotaré !

 _ **Lucy :**_ Veremos si eso es cierto , Salamander .

Happy abrió sus alas para luego llevarse a Lucy para llegar al gremio ,lo mismo hizo el gatito rojo . La rubia se sentía libre , volaba libremente por los cielos de Magnolia , el rubio la miraba maravillado , para el Lucy se veía hermosa como un angel .

 _ **Sting :**_ Lucy , tengo algo que decirte .

 _ **Lucy :**_ Te escucho .

 _ **Sting :**_ Desde que te conocí , este rubio empezó a sentirse raro , mi corazón latía sin ninguna razón al verte , ahora creo saber el porque late . Lucy yo..

El rubio iba a seguir hablando pero algo se cruzó entre el y la maga , se clavó tanto en el hombro de la rubia como en la ala derecha del pequeño gato azulado , la rubia empezó a caer , la culpa la tenia esas flechas dorada . Lucy seguía cayendo hasta desaparecer de la vista del DS de luz , el la buscaba como un desesperado pero no podía verla ni encontrarla , solo podía oler la sangre de su compañera un olor muy fuerte .

 _ **POV Sting**_

Había buscado por todos lados a Lucy , pero no lograba encontrarla , era como si hubiera desaparecido . Volví al gremio rápidamente y le conté todo a Erza y Jellal , ellos tenían una expresión que demostraba lo preocupados que estaban pero sus expresiones cambiaron al ver como se abrieron la puertas del gremio .

 _ **Lucy :**_ Lo siento Sting , me dispararon en el hombro y a Happy en la ala , pero no se preocupen ellos me ayudaron . Os presento a Lu Milia y Shin Flyer.

 _ **Lu :**_ Hola , es un placer conocerlos a todos .

 _ **Shin:**_ Siento lo que hicimos Lucy-san .

 _ **Lucy :**_ No pasa nada , fue un accidente .

 _ **Erza :**_ Que ha pasado ?

 _ **Lucy :**_ Al parecer Shin nos confundió con unos pajaros.

 _ **Shin :**_ Lo siento , el hambre era muy fuerte .

 _ **Lu :**_ Cuando nos dimos cuenta que era una chica Shin logró atraparla al vuelvo y decidimos llevarla a nuestra cabaña para curarla .

 _ **Sting :**_ Por eso no pude encontrarla..

 _ **Shin :**_ Lo siento mucho ! *** hace una reverencia *** Ambos somos amigos de la infancia y nuestra familia fueron destruida por Deliora hace mucho , y desde ese día hemos estado moviendonos constantemente .

 _ **POV Erza**_

Lucy habia vuelto al gremio con dos personas , la chica era muy bajita como de 1´50 por ahí , su pelo era castaño oscuro y largo era muy linda . El chico era alto como Laxus , su pelo alborotado de color castaño claro y unos ojos verdes , Lucy nos los presentó y nos dijo lo que había pasado y propuse una maravillosa idea .

 _ **Erza :**_ Porque no se unen a nosotros ?

 _ **Lucy :**_ Es una buena idea , únanse a LunaticButterfly.

 _ **Lu :**_ Yo me uniría pero no soy muy fuerte *** avergonzada*** seria un estorbo .

 _ **Erza :**_ Eso no importa , pero se puede saber que magia usan ?

 _ **Lu :**_ Y..yo utilizo magia de..


End file.
